Hantu VS Shinigami
by Mumucchi
Summary: Pertarungan aneh antara bangsa jin dkk dan shinigami yang gak kalah aneh... Saia kembali dari Hiatus yang suangat panjang! RnR please? *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1 : The Iblis Plan

Author : "Capek juga,,,,Haaaaaaahhhh……"

Assist : "Ugh..bau,,,!!!!"

Author : "Alah….diem lu….baru juga jadi asisten dan belagu…!!!!Ntar gak gue gaji Lu….doer-doer lah situ"

Assist : :Jangan dunk boss!!!Eh….ntar dulu… sejak kapan boss ngasih saya gaji?"

Author : "Aaaahh…berisik!!! Gue jontorin ntar ntu bibir!!!"

Assist : "Wuiiihh….tega banget!!!Assist pun bernyanyi lagu Meggy Z 'OHHHHH….Teganya-teganya dirimu… 'dan gue gak apal lagi….

-Benci gw denger lagu ntu…benciii-benciiii lama-lama jadi banci dah gw ….-

Author : "Diem lu!!! Udah Suara pales…nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas lagi!!! Baru kelas 2 Es-Em-Phe aja dah belagu!!!!"

-Tapi lu juga kelas 2 khan?-

Author : "Narator Sialan!!!"

Assist : "Tahu apa Loe tentang Seni?"

Author : "Dasar asisten IQ jongkok..gue ntu dah ngembat pelajaran SBK gue yang selama 9 abad ini nggak tahu Seni? Apa kata Dunia? "

-Gue bingung…baru umur 14 taon bisa menyantap pelajaran yg lamanya 9 abad….berarti Author telah melakukan penipuan!!!Ngaku2 gak jelaz!!Musti lapor polisi nih-

Author : "Eh diem lu Narator gadungan!!! Gue jodohin ntar lu ma anjing tetangga sebelah gue!!! ntu pun klo anjing ny mao mah lo…"

-Ampyuuuun deh nih si author Ganas Banget!!!-

Assist : "Udah lah kalian niii….macam anak kecil (baca:SETAN) aja…!!

Author : "Siapa kau???Kenapa jadi belagu pula kau sama aku?"

-Mulai kumat lupanya si author yang udah gak ketulungan-

Assist : "GUE ITU KAKAK LO!!!JADI GUE LEBIH BERKUASA!!!HAHAHAHAHA"(ketawa iblis)

-Oh…Oh….Oh….Mencuatlah kesetanan dalam diri sang Asisten-

Batin author *Oh iye….Mampus gue…dah durhaka ma kakak gue sendiri*

Ichigo : "Anu….Selamat siang!!!kenapa ceritanya nggak mulai-mulai nih?gue dah jamuran nugguinnya!!" Ichigo maen nyelonong aje masuk ke pembicaraan org…

-Tauk nih si author Ribut banget ma kakaknya…Cepetan Sana…sapa tuh pembaca…-

Author : "Oh iya…sampe lupa ma cerita gue….Konichiwa!!!ini karya pertama saya sebagai author!!!mohon maap kalo gak bagus ya!!!Sengaja gue Munculin Byakuya Kuchiki disini…padahal untuk cerita humor kayak gini munculin org ter-cool di dunia..kan gak masuk di perut…eh, gak masuk di akal….karena…gue Ngepeeennnsss banget ma dia"

Assist : "Tak lupa Rukia Kuchiki!!!org paling perpek!!!

Author : "Yeee lah apa dikau kata saja…"

-Udaaaaaah,,,,,kelamaan niiiihh…Buruan mulai-

Author : "Ok…Apapun yang terjadi…."

Assist : "Minumlah teh botol sosro!!!" Asisten semangat (Promosi terselubung)

Author : "Bukan Bego!!!" Author marah banget ampe-ampe dunia udah gak nerima monster yang suka marah-marah ini…(Lebay….)

-Cepetaaaannn,,,ntar pembaca capek nungguinnya!!!-

Author : "Nah…Semuaaa…Jangan lupa ya…"

All : "Please RnR!!!"

HANTU VS SHINIGAMI

Disclaimer: Mas Tite Kubo Forever!!!!

Chap1:The Iblis Planning

"Muahhemmmm…"Ichigo yang pada pagi hari itu rada males untuk bangun karena memang sedang libur…Namun teriakan Isshin yang menyebalkan itu memaksanya untuk bangun juga

"Ichigoooooo……bangun!!!!ayo bangun my Lovely Son!!!!"*Author muntah darah ya iya lah!!kalo muntah duit mah gue gusur duit-duit itu ke kantong gueDasar Narator matre!!*

Namun,Sebelum sesaat Isshin mendarat di Tubuh Ichigo…Ichigo malah menghadiahkan sebuah…sebuah apa,,, hayooo ada yang tau nggak pembaca???bukan.,.bukan sambel pete terasi!!!tapi sebuah bogem mentah ke Muka Isshin,,,Isshin Langsung mimisan gak karuan….

"Gue dah bangun Jenggot!!!" tereak Ichigo…

Rupanya Ichigo sedang mengalami bencana terbesar di dunia…yaitu lapar…perutnya udah demo-demo mintak masukin sesuatu,,,*Entah itu kare, sashimi, takoyaki, sushi, sukiyaki, ayam mati, pokoknya sesuatu,,,ya..yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsaHalaaah…gak penting!!!!*

Ichigo pun turun ke bawah untuk meredakan demo yang membuat perutnya itu gempar…

"Dasar jenggot tua…pagi-pagi udah bikin orang sakit kepala aja"Gerutu Ichigo

"Enak ya….Kamu punya keluarga yang gembira tiap hari,,,,hahahaha" Komentar Rukia sambil mengoles selai di rotinya…

"Urusai!!!cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergilah keluar!!!"

Di sisi laen….Tepatnya di sebuah tempat di antah berantah *Gilaaakk…nih tempat kayaknya keramat banget ampe author n sekutunya gak tau dimana tempanya* Berdirilah sebuah Organisasi Bernama "PBBJSD"(Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa Jin dan Setan Dunia) Telah berdiri ketua organisasi tersebut yaitu Iblis dengan wajah sangar dan angker banget…di dalam ruangan itupun lengkap….berbagai makhluk alus semua nemplok di satu ruangan…*Gue aja ogah ke situ….wong ruangan secuprit kayak gitu, dihuni oleh berbagai makhluk-makhluk yang serem banget…Bisa abis gue dikeroyok mereka gara2 bikin cerita ancur kayak gini…*

Makhluk aneh yang jadi pemimpin organisasi tersebut pun mulai bicara….

"Saudara-saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah aer….puji dan syukur kepada Allah SWT…yang mana karena nikmat dan karunianya kita dapat berkumpul di ruangan ini……………."Kalimatnya terpotong oleh si tuyul yang emang dari sononya kagak ada sopan2nya….

"Ommmm….Kapan kawin???eh…kapan nih inti ceritanya??? *Astaghfirullah….ni tuyul kurang ajar banget dah ma orang tua..*

-Maklum boss…anak kecil…-

"Eh…Ni tuyul….maen nyolot aja,,,," Si Iblis Emosi….

Lanjut!!!!

"Baeklah…Ehm….sengaja saya kumpulkan kalian dari berbagai Negara…Ehmm…karena berhubung saudara kita yang laen….Ehm….telah mengalami penurunan jumlah populasi yang sangat drastis…Ehm…..karena telah munculnya shinigami yang sangat mengancam akan kepunahan sebagian dari kita….Ehm….untuk itu saya akan menyusun Berbagai rencana untuk menyingkirkan para shinigami2 itu…..Ehmm" -Eh si tuyul nyolot lagi….-

"Knape Om….Keselek???Kok Ehm2 dari tadi???"

"Nggak Cuma grogi doank!!!"

"Ooohh…."

"Lalu….Kita akan merencanakan planning-nya…kita akan membuat pemberontakan di berbagai wilayah,,," Sambung si Iblis lagi…Datanglah pertanyaan dari barisan2 drakula…

"fdywqfsdhs!$%$^^%^&*&(????"(ini pake bahasa laen cuuyy!!!)

"Hah???ngomong ape lu???yang jelas dikit nape???"Iblis Kebingungan

"Gini Bos….Katanya 'Bagaimana caranya buat bikin kericuhan kayak gitu???"Kuntilanak yang rada pinter dikit ikut bicara…

'Ooooh….Lumayan juga punya anak buah yang rada pinter kayak gini.' batin iblis

"Jadi begini caranya….kita akan dibagi beberapa kelompok….kita akan menyerang Jepang dsk (Dan SeKitarnya) dan bikin rusuh di sana,,,,otomatis kite yg segini banyaknya kan gak mungkin diadepin ma 1 shinigami di wilayah2 mereka….nah….pancing seluruh pimpinan2 shinigami biar mau ke dunia nyata n ngeberesin kite…pada saat itulah kita takutin n kita ancurin si shinigami2 sialan ituuu…dan….The End…kemenangan berada di pihak hantu…."tereak iblis dengan semangat 45 kayak kiyai ceramah gaje di mesjid sekitar sambil nebarin kertas2 kecil warna-warni pada saat ngomong"kemenangan berada di pihak hantu…." *plisss deh norak abis…sapa sih yang bikin cerita lebay kayak gini??*

-Elu kan boss???-

*Oh..iye,,,,gue lupa…*(penyakit lupa stadium akhir)

Bek tu PBBJSD

Begitulah pidato iblis di depan hantu2 dari berbagai Negara…Tentunya sambil di-Tranlate kan ma si kunti…

Hadirlah pertanyaan baru buat si iblis…yang tentunya,,,,pake bahasa planet laen gitchu…

"hsgfsa#$^%&CGgfhfhd!#$%$^%&^(dkhgfydsg???"

"Kate die….Ntu shinigami kan pade kuat….bijimane caranye kita dapet sekutu yang kuat juga???secara gitu walopun gita segini banyak….tapi ntar juga langsung tebas ma shinigami2 ntu…."Si Kunti ngomong panjang lebar ampe seisi ruangan kepenuhan ma omongannya….

"Hmmmmm….Gimana ya???"si iblis mikir2

"Ah…ya…akan ku jadikan mereka sebagai sekutu kita!!!"

"Sape Ommmmm???"Tanya si tuyul penasaran…

"Ah….Lu mendingan pulang trus maen aja gih!!!nih rapat buat orang..eh..hantu dewasa doank!!!pusing gue lu maen semprot aja daritadi…dasar anak (jin) kurang ajar…durhaka lo ma orang tua taukk!!!"si iblis mulai risih ma si tuyul

-Si tuyul nggak peduli ma omongannya si iblis tadi,,,,secara gitu..dia emang anak nggak berpendidikan…liat aja..dari kecil udah kagak ada yang ngurus… ntar dewasanya jadi apa??-

*Eh,,,,Narator!!! Lu malah ngebicarain masa depan si tuyul…Kayaknya lu minat bgt mo jadi ortunya!!Cepetan lanjutin ceritanya!!!"*

-Eh..maap bos…iya deh gue lanjutin ceritanya- dalem ati ntu narator ngutuk2 bos-nya,,ckckck…sama aja kayak tuyul tadi…kagak ada adabnya!!!

-Eh… sapa lo???narator baru???pake nyeritain isi hati gue lagi!!!pergi lo!!!- Narator nyasar tadi pun lari pontang-panting..takut di sedot ke liang lahat,,,,hiiii…

"Oke…baeklah,,,emmm…pengawaaaaaaalll….bawakan hape saiia!!!"*Waaaaaaahhh….Hantu yang aneehh…. Mantapnya antu jaman sekarang… otaknya udah pada Pentium 4….gue yang rada gaptek jadi terkagum-kagum,,,hebat2!!!plokplokplokplok…..*

Datanglah si pocong dengan napas tersengal-sengal berlari menuju atasannya,,,Tentu aja dia kecapean…ruangan seluas (lho??perasaan ruangan ini tadinya kan kecil??? -ini luas versinya si pocong lho…)itu dia di suruh lari-lari (ralat:lompat2) ma bos nya….ksian gue nengoknya…

"Mana hape gue???"Tanya iblis…

"Ini bos.."si pocong pun mengeluarkan hape si iblis di balik kain kafannya yang asli kummel dan bau…ya…bau sodara-sodara…

"Eh,,,Kok bau gini hape gue…lu sih…ngapain juga tangan pake dilipet2 gitu di dalem kaen lo???najis mughalazah bin hadas tau!!"

"Itu sih DL!!!!"

"Haaah???apaan ntu DL???"rupanya setelah dipikir2 si iblis ada katroknya juga,,,

"Derita Loe…byeeee…ekye mo arisan dulu nihh….!!!"Loncat pocong kegirangan…tentunya sambil kabur dari atasannya,,,

"Huh…Dasar Bacem!!!"keluh si iblis

"Nah Ntu paan artinye Ommm???"Sembur si tuyul yang kagak ada puasnya bikin ulah…

"Banci Syerem!!!"Jawab si iblis cuek

Oke.. si iblis mulai menekan-nekan tombol keypad hape nya untuk men-calling seseorang nun jauh disana….namun yang terdengar….

"Maaff….Nomor yang anda tuju sedang SELINGKUH!!!Tolong jangan hubungi nomor ini untuk sementara waktu…."

"Siaaaal!!!"Iblis kesal banget!!!pengen rasanya nyoret-nyoret muka antu2 yg ada di situ(seperti kata orang2 tua jaman dulu…:kalo marah…lebih baek dilampiaskan dengan menulis…yaaaa,,,seingat gue itu sih yg dikatain ma buyut gue….…)

"Ah….tak ada salahnya mencoba…"ditekannya tombol hapenya kembali….

Namun lain lagi yang terdengar….

"UDAH GUE BILANG….!!!NI YANG PUNYA HAPE LAGI SELINGKUH!!!NGOTOT BANGET SIH MO BICARA???" Si Iblis Strees dan hampir sakaratul maut…

"Ayo coba lagi…."kembali memencet hapenya dengan hampir putus asa….

Masih terdengar suara si operator rese…namun kali ini dengan versi dan nada yang berbeda (ayooo…ayooo… limited edision loh…silahkan jadikan ringtone gratis di hape anda!!!!)

"Maaf…Pulsa yang anda miliki tidak mencukupi untuk melakuan panggilan…silahkan isi ulang pulsa anda kembali…." Kata si operator santai…

"ahhh~…emang sial banget gue hari ini..!"

"Nih omm…pake ajah hape aku…."si tuyul nyodorin hapenya ke si iblis,,,iblis menerima dengan sukarela..

"OoO,,,,yayaya…makasih…ternyata walopun kamu durhaka…tapi ada gunanya juga…"puji si iblis…*ni kalo ada maunyaaaa aja,,,,*

Iblis kembali memencet hape tapi kali ini adalah hape Si tuyul,,,

"Pruuuuuuutttt….eh,,,TUUUUUUUTTTT….TUUUUUUUUUTTTT…."

"AH,,,,Hiyaaaaa…Alooo???sapa disanaaa??"Jawab seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…Gin Ichimaru….neng,,neeeeng,, selamaat..anda telah menelepon orang paling bangsat nomor dua di jagad raya setelah Aizen….

"Ah….Gin…..Apa kabar kawan lama???"Kata iblis SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat)

"Waaaaahh,,,baek kawanku….ihh,,,dah berapa lama nggak ketemu sejak wirid 60 taon yang lalu ya???kangeeeen~" dan mulailah percakapan panjang antara Gin dan si Iblis,,,,*kayak ibu2 aja…*(dihajar Gin FC)

"Ada apa menelepon ya blis?"Tanya Gin…

"Gini…Gin…gue mo party2 di dunia nyata…ya…pokoknya bikin ricuh laaah….lu mo ikutan ngga???bawa sekalian temen2 lo…trus si Sousuke ma Kaname…."Iblis Bebincang-bincang dengan laknatnya…

"OOOO…Bole2….ntar ya…gue bilangin ke Sousuke…Ha???bawa bekal??? siiippp laaa…have fun aja~"

"OK ya,,,,Daaaaa~"

"Daaaaa~"

Klik…percakapan itu berakhir dengan sempurna….dengan gaya-gaya mereka yang kayak bencong kesambet…iblis girang2 gaje….*fuuuhhh…untung aja cepet slesei….mual gue ngetik kayak ginian…*

"Horeeeeee….Akhirnya Sodara-sodara….Arrancar mau berkerja sama dengan kita…..!!!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" seru seluruh rombongan kloter 1 girang….dilanjutkan dengan kloter-kloter yang laen*Mank mau haji buukkk????*

"Emmmm….Cong!!!oiiiiii~ cong!!!!catet jadwal kedatangan Arrancar!!!Tanggal X Bulan X Taon X "(kapan Y-nya??)

"Siiiippp bozz!!!"si Pocong udah nyiapin Laptopnya untuk mencatat atu lebih bisa dibilang mengetik jadwal bossnya,,,

"Ommm…Hape saiia mana Om???"

"Ooooohh…hape kamu saya sita!!!nanti kamu malah terus-terusan maen hape dan lupa shalat (??)!!!cepet pergi sana!!!!"

"Alaaaaaaaahh…bilang aja mau make hapenya lagi…untungnya gue punya banyak hape…nih liat…."Tuyul membuka sebuah tas yang tadi dibawanya dan mengeluarkan hape2 yang sebejibun banyaknya!!!mulai merk nokia,sony erricson,Samsung,D-one,K-touch,asiaFone dll ada di tas itu…semua anggota terbelalak melihat hape yg banyak itu dan heran si tuyul punya hape sebegitu banyak….

"Gimane lu bayar ini semua yul??"Kunti penasaran juga,,,

" Pake ATM dunk…kok jadi ndeso gitu sih mbak kunti???sekarang kan zaman Globalisasi!!!G-L-O-B-A-L-I-S-A-S-I!!!"jawab tuyul *Ksian banget ntu ortu si tuyul…anak semodren ini ditelantarin,,,,rugi banget deeeh!!!*

"Duitnye dari mane yul?"Si Kunti emang napsu penasarannye kagak bise dikontrol!!!

"Nabung Donk Mbaaa….jangan jadi tuyul bejad muluuu…malu atuuh,,,,maluuu….insyaf dunk insyaf!!!"*Allahuakbar…ni tuyul emang asli perfect!!!* (Ngaaaaak yang perpek ntu Rukia!!!! ;asisten tereak2 gaje…bikin ribut aja lo!!!)

"OooooH…"Si Kunti hanya bisa ber-oooh ria saat adeknya udah maju banget darinya…

"Eh…ngemeng-ngemeng,,,kita kan kerja sama ama arrancar…brarti kita harus nunggu mereka baru berangkat ke jepang khan??tapi ntu kan masih 6 hari lagi…??mo dimane kita ngorok???kasurnya aja kagak ada…gak mungkin tidur massal di sini…hiiii…nanti bakal ketularan baunya si pocong!!!" Tanya si kunti…ni kunti demen bgt nanya2 ye???capek gue ngetiknya!!!

"Heeeeeeiiii!!!!enak aja lu ngomong seenak udel lu kun!!!" tereak pocong marah…

"Hahahahahahahaha….. tenang aja…selama itu kita akan menginap gratis di hotel mewah bintang 5 disana kita akan ber-holiday dengan asiknya!!!!terserah kalian mau ngapaen…. Yang penting hepiii….!!!"sergah si iblis….

"Horeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"tereak semua kayak nggak penah liburan aja….

"Nah silahkan ke hotel SenangSanaSenangSini di jalan majumundur no15+3=18….dan bersenang-senang laaaah…."

Akhirnya semua makhluk2 gak berbody itu alias transparan itu pun keluar ruangan dengan girangnya…

-Tak terasa hari sudah sore menjelang malam(yaaa,,,,kira maghrib2 gtu lahhh)Ichigo yang mulai mempersiapkan buku-bukunya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya memasang wajah serius untuk belajar….Datanglah cewek boncel dengan santainya menggil-manggil Ichigo pake TOAnya di kuping Ichigo…Gak tau orang mau belajar tuh anak!!!!Dasar tak beradab!!!(Rukia:Heeeeiii!!!!)-

Mulanya sih pelan…"Ichigo…."

"Ha???"jawab ichigo cuek…

"Ichigo…!"Ulangnya (kali ini nadanya udah agak tiggian neh!!!)

"Apa???"Ichigo mulai risih….

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"Nah..baru keluar TOAnya yang dari Kuchiki Corp. yang super expensive….Wuiiiiihhhh Bangga!!!!

"APAAAN SIH????LU KIRA GUE HANTU CASABLANCA APA????PAKE MANGGIL TIGA KALI BARU NONGOL???MIKIR PAKE DENGKUL!!!JANGAN PAKE OTAK!!!!"Ichigo Emosi…..

"Eh….SEMBARANGAN!!!TIDAK SOPAN!!!DIMANA-MANA MIKIR NTU PAKE OTAK!!BUKAN PAKE DENGKUL!!!!"

"GW MIKIR PAKE OTAK,,BUKAN PAKE DENGKUL,,YG MIKIR PAKE DENGKUL TU LU ,, BUKAN GW KALEEEEEEEEEE..."bantah Ichigo

"YG BILANG MIKIR PAKE DENGKUL KAN LU,,BUKAN GW ,,, ATO GW RAGU,,LU MIKIR BUKAN PAKE DENGKUL,,TAPI PAKE BOKONG ,,,????"

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!Kenapa Ribut2 sih???dah malem nih…."tereak Yuzu

-kriiiik….kriiiik….respon dari dua orang ini gak mucul-muncul juga….-

10 Menit……

20 Menit…..

30 Menit…..

*Loh???kog gak mulai2???oh iya…lupa….kepencet PAUSE tadi…Hhe….Mank Film??*

-PLAY-

"Tuh…kan???jadi ribut…mana gw blom ngerjain tugas lagi….dah…cepet keluar sana!!!"Ichigo yang memulai kembali ceritanya….

Tapi….jauh disana….ada sesosok hitam yang sedang menyelidiki mereka diam2….*ya jelas laaaah diam2!!!*

Siapa itu????Baca Chap yang selanjutnya aja!!!!

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 :"Buh……Slesei jugak!!!capek ngerjainnya…ngecek-ngecek…..nanya sana-sini….sibuuuuuuuuukkkkk terus!!!!

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Author yang Sok sibuk!!!!

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Kurang ajar….nih…rasakan tendangan super-wuper-duper-extra-jumbo sakit dari gue….

-Chi-chan pun ditendang sampe antartika-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Huh..Dunia tentram tanpa dia….tapiiii….gue mo ngomong apa yah???jadi gagap gini….oh iya…biasanya aq brantem mulu ma si Chi nee chan itu…jadi garing nih…sepi…"

-Mi-chan..…Kok sepi senyap gini ya???-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "iya…ya…" Tiba-tiba…. …………………."Huaaaaaaaaaaaa….aku kangen Nee chan,,,,tapi dia sudah tiada….huaaaaaaaa……aku ingin dia kembali!!!!!!!!!"

-Cup…cup…cup……ksian nih gw balikin si Chi nee-chan bos….-

Blessszzz!!!!dengan sekalin ayunan tangan chi-chan pun balek dengan sempurna…ya…utuh….utuh,,,, (AJAIB!!!!)

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Eh…Knape lu balek???

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Bah!!!kau tadi yang mintak-mintak gw balek tauu……!!!"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Nah lo???Sejak kapan aku mintak kau balek???"

-kalo ini bukan karena penyakit lupanya dia…tapi emang dari sononya gengsian….-

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Bilang aja lu kangen ma gue!!!!udah deh!!!!yang jujur aje knapa??"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Iiiihhhh sapa bilang…????gue itu pengen lu tu menghilang lagi...ksana lu…ke neraka ajah….biar gak balek2!!!"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Kamu ini ya…jadi adek gak ada baktinya ma kakaknya!!!!"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Alaaaaahh…mo ceramah???noh…di mesjid seberang nooooh!!!"ledek si author sambil nunjuk2 ke seberang……

-Oiiiii…ini kapan slesei nya???-

(Dicuekin..kedua orang laknat itu masih bertengkar dengan serunya)

-Ooiiiiiiii!!!!!!!-

(Masih dikacangin…KACANG GOSONG!!!!)

-AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!UDAH DEH!!!!-

(Masih dalam kondisi yang sama –dibiarin-)

-Baeklah pembaca,,,,,walopun si author bajingan n kakaknya yang kena hiportemia abis dari antartika (kayak lagu gita gutawa gitu loch!!!) napsu berantemnya kagak abis abis….PLEASE….-

ALL : "Review!!!!"(perasaan nih dua orang tadi bertengkar mulu deh??knape skrg jadi ikutan ngomong???)


	2. Chapter 2 : Investigation

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Allloooooo…..Balek lagi dengan gue Mi-chan yang imut-imut (Ueeekkkhhh…) di Hantu VS Shinigami…,"

-Imut2 apa amit2 ye???-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Bangsat!!!Woi…Narator lakban eh…Narator laknat!!!!dah berani lu ma gue sekarang ya???

-Kalo iye knape ???-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEELL???" Suara author menggema di seluruh pelosok dunia…(Cieaalah Lebay!!!)

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Sabar cuuy…Sabar…Orang sabar bakal dihasut setan….."(Soalnya orang sabar musti digangguin biar gak sabar lagi…)

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Terserah lu aja deh…Baeklah…saatnya untuk merespon review dari pembaca…Awalnya gue sempet ragu 'emank ada yang mau nge-review?' tapi rupanya muncul juga…Jeng jeng…Pertama dari **Ai Kirizu**-senpai…Hm??? Kalo mo nanya gue mau terbang kemana, jelas ke Jepang dunk!!! Disana kan ada Mas Tite Kubo…Sang master kita… Wah2… Nampaknya Shinigami2 di Soul Society pada gak seneng ama senpai tuh… Ck, ck, ck, kasian "

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Selanjutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki**-senpai…Penulisan ya? Hahaha…. Coba tanya langsung ama orangnya dech!!!"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Kalo itu gue gak jamin bakal bener penulisannya, secara gue paling anti ama yang namanya 'PELAJARAN BAHASA INDONESIA' nilai gue di rapor aja bahasanya cuma 70…Trus yang namanya apaan tuh??? Kapalan? Ahhh…gue kerjaannya molor di kelas pas pelajaran bahasa!!! Masalah note-nya kebanyakan… Tuh, itu idenya si Chi-chan!!! "

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Lho?? Kok gue??"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Emang elu kok!!! Udah…Selanjutnya dari **kazuazul**-senpai… Eh, salam kenal juga… Tak kusangka, ada juga yang muji FanFic gue… terus, dari **shiNomori naOmi**-senpai…Ok..akan diperbaiki (kalau gue ngerti) Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua senpai yang udah nge-review n ngasih saran buat gue yang masih bau kencur ini…"

-Emang elu tau arti bau kencur?-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Nggak.. Gue cuma ngikutin apa kata emak gue kok!!"

-Bah!!! Ya sudahlah… jangan lupa buat baca ceritanya dan…,-

All : "Review!!!"

HANTU VS SHINIGAMI

Disclaimer : Udah gue bilang Mas Tite Kubo!!!!

Chap2 : Investigation

"Ichigo!!! Matikan lampunya!!! Sudah malam!!!! Aku mo tidur…!!! Silau bgt lagi!!!!" Rukia marah

"Ahhhh….Gue mo ngerjain tugas gue!!! Lu sih dari tadi ribut mulu!!!"Ichigo bales marah

"Terserah kamu aja!!! Pokoknya aku tidur mo duluan!!!" tereak rukia sambil masuk ke tempat tidur istimewanya….Lemari Ichigo!!!! Teng,Teng…Anda telah memilih tempat tidur terburuk dalam hidup anda!!! Anda akan mendapatkan gratis:keliling dunia mengendarai bemo!!! NB:BBM bayar sendiri tuh!!!

"Tidur sana!!! Dan jangan bising lagi!!! Ingat!!! J-A-N-G-A-N-B-I-S-I-N-G!!!" death glare Ichigo akhirnya keluar juga.

Jauh disana, ada sesosok hitam yang sedang mengawasi… Eits, tunggu sebentar!!! Mari kita zoom terlebih dahulu…. Oh, rupanya itu sesosok putih… Bukan,bukan jemuran emak gue yang belum diangkat… Tapi sesosok putih yang sudah siap dengan laptopnya untuk ngetik2 gaje, tak lupa dengan walkie talkie yang bersandar di tali kain kafannya…. Dialaaah pocong!!!

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang dua shinigami itu, ia mengetik dengan kecepatan 50 Mbps dan tekanan setara dengan 1500 ekor kuda(??)… Otomatis ntu laptop bakal ludes disikat ama jari si pocong. Setelah usai mengetik, ia menggunakan walkie talkie-nya.

"Pocong kepada iblis…. Pocong kepada iblis…,"

"Iblis kepada pocong… Iblis kepada pocong… Diterima!!!"

"Bos!!! Saya udeh ngerjain apa yang bos perintahkan!!!"

"Bagus… Bagus… Anak buah yang rajin…,"

-Nah… Apa yang diperintahkan si Iblis ya???-

Plesbek

"Baiklah.. Sebelum kalian pergi bersenang-senang di hotel… Pocong, Tuyul dan Kunti, harap tinggal sejenak…," Ucap iblis dengan bangganya setelah mampu membayar hotel bintang lima itu… *Padahal yang bayar si Tuyul… Maklum, berduit banyak…*

"Heh??? Knape bos???" Tanya si Pocong heran

"Kalian bertiga akan saya kirim ke Karakura besok… Untuk mencari informasi tentang Shinigami2 bangsat itu, kita harus menyusun strategi biar nggak kalah…." Iblis pun menjelaskan kepada mereka, gayanya kayak ibu guru di depan kelas lagi ngajarin…ya, ngajarin hewan-hewan liar gitu.  
"Ooohh…," Si Kunti pasrah.

"Bereeeess Om!!!" Si Tuyul semangat karena pengen jalan2 cari kawan baru untuk korban permainan laknat dia. *Ck, Ck, Ck, ada jahatnya juga ni tuyul ya…,*

" Ntar dulu!!! Kalo saya ma Kunti disuruh pergi, masih bisa dimengerti, tapi kok si Tuyul disuruh ikut juga??? Iiihh….," cegat Pocong *Oi!!! Sama atasan nggak ada sopan-sopannya nih!!!*

Iblis menghampiri Pocong dengan sangarnya…

"Kalo dia nggak ada, lu mo makan apa??? Makan rumput??? Dia bank terbesar kita tau!!! Nah, sekarang masih mo protes???" bisik Iblis dengan nada, yaaa… Marah2 gitu.

"Ng, nggak b, bos ma, maap ampun!!!" ka, kata si po, pocong *Lho kok si narator ikutan gagap???*

" Ochre… kalian, bersiap-siaplah~!!!"

"Tanpa penghormatan, Bubaaaaaaaaaar~ jalan!!!!" aba-aba si Iblis yang mirip banget ama upacara di sekolah gue

En op plesbek

"Oh, iya Cong!!! Nanti informasinya kirim pake e-mail aja yah??? ~Bzzzzt" (Sinyal lagi nggak bagus nih!!!)

"Ok bos!!! Oh, iya… Si Kunti udah ngasih laporan belom???"

"Belom, ntar deh gue call dia…,"

"Bye boos~"

"Bye~" *Banci Cap Kaleng Penyok*

"Nah, gue harus call si Kunti nih…," Iblis pun mulai memencet walkie talkienya dan mulai berbicara

"Iblis kepada Kunti…. Iblis kepada Kunti….,"

" Ahhh….. ntar dulu knape??? Gue lagi kencan nih~" Jawab si Kunti dengan bejadnya

"OOOI!!! INI BOS LU!!! DASAR CEWEK GANJEN!!! LU GUE SURUH KESANA BUAT NYARI INFORMASI TENTANG SHINIGAMI SIALAN ITU KAN???" Iblis emosi dengan amarah yang menciap-ciap eh, mencuat-cuat

'Astaghfirullahal azimm!!! Begonya gue ngelawan bos gue!!!' Batin Kunti *Mampus lo Kun!!!(dilempar sandal jepit ama si Kunti)*

"Em… anu bos!!! Maap gue nggak sengaja!!!" Kunti pura-pura memelas dengan muka dibuat-buat agar serupa dengan yang di pinggir jalan itu,ya… itu dia!!! Anjing kurus yang suka nyari tulang deket rumah makan seberang jalan itu…(dilempar kursi ama si Kunti)

"Maap, map!!! Ya Allah Kun…. Na'udzubillahiminzalik, seumur-umur gue nggak ada ngajarin pacaran ama lu deh Kun… Dosa, itu dosa…," Iblis nggak redho ama kelakuan si Kunti

"I,iye bos!!!"

"Udah, nanti awas kamu ya… Kalo gue udah nyampe disana, gue bejeg-bejeg lu ntar!!!!" Iblis rupanya juga ngeluarin death glare-nya *Oi!!! Kalo kekerasan ama orang laen juga dosa atuh!!!*

-Klik-

"Hm…. Gimana dengan si Tuyul ya???"

"Iblis kepada Tuyul…. Iblis kepada Tuyul….,"

"Tuyul kepada si Oom…Tuyul kepada si Oom…,"

"Oi…!!! Jawab yang bener dunk!!!"

"Ah iya…" Tuyul nggak ngelawan

"Gimane Yul??? Dah dapet informasinya???"

"Belom Om… ini juga mau nyari….,"

"Oooooh… Good Luck ya~!!!"

"Ho'oh!!!"

-Klik lagi-

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan si Tuyul di Karakura

"Lalalalala~" si Tuyul nyanyi-nyanyi gaje ampe ngebikin gempa 18,89 SR di seluruh dunia…KIAMAT!!! (Lebay)

Tuyul pun berjalan-jalan untuk mencari kawan (baca:Korban) baru… Dilihatnya sebuah apartemen berwarna putih dan ia memasuki apartemen itu…Nggg, 12…13… Ahh, coba masuk yang ini…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!!! Keluar kamu!!! Anak nggak sopan!!!" Oh, si Tuyul salah masuk ke apartemen yang pemiliknya sedang ganti baju… Tentunya pemiliknya itu, cewek

"Subhanallah…. Mimpi apa gue semalem yah??? Eh… mesum!!! Dasar mesum!!! (Tuyul geleng2 kepala) kata mbak Kunti gue nggak boleh mesum kayak Mas Pocong!!! Astaghfirullah…. Maap ya Kak!!!" Setelah meminta maaf kepada pemilik kamar, ia bergegas mencari korban yang laen

"Hmm… coba yang nomor 17 ini…," Setelah masuk, ia melihat seseorang yang miriiiip sekali dengan mbaknya...

"Eh, iku yo mbak'e iku…Mbaaaak~!!!"tereak Tuyul yang lagi kangen-kangennya ama mbaknya

"Wuaaaaa~!!!! Anak siapa kamu??? Dan aku bukan kakakmu!!!" bantah Orihime *Ohhh, itu kamarnya si Orihime toh…(dihajar Orihime FC… Dasar!!! Seenak udelnya aja bikin cerita!!! Mana nyamain Orihime dengan Kuntilanak lagi!!!)*

Tuyul pun berlari ke Orihime untuk memeluknya… Namun, dalam slow motion bisa kita lihat… Siuuuuut dengan laknatnya si Orihime menghindar dari pelukan mautnya si Tuyul… Sehingga si tuyul terpaksa mengadakan meeting mendadak dengan tong sampah, meeting itu membahas tentang betapa sakitnya nemplok di dalam tong sampah

"Eh, iya… Iku bukan Mbak'e" kata si Tuyul sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan posisi tejungkang di dalam tong sampah

"Sumimasen!!!" Tuyul pun keluar setelah minta maaf untuk kedua kalinya di dalam apaertemen itu

Orihime yang nggak tahu apa-apa Cuma bisa bengong di situ…Masalah tampang, Longor abis!!!

Tuyul pun berjalan kembali mencari yang laennya…

'Eh, ada orang lagi masak tuh… Gangguin aahh~' mulai kumat jailnya si Tuyul

Tuyul melangkah pelan2 dengan beringasnya,

"BAAAAAAA!!!!" tereak Tuyul

"Waaaaaa!!!" Reflek, Ishida yang lagi megang panci, langsung ngelempar ntu panci ke muka si Tuyul

"Aduh, sakit, tapi masakannya enak ya!!! Gimana cara bikinnya nih bang??" Tanya si Tuyul penasaran

"Ah, mudah kok begini,begitu,begono…"jelasnya

Mulai deh si Ishida ama si Tuyul ngobrol panggang, eh, panjang lebar

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kayaknya kamu hantu dari luar deh, kok aku nggak pernah liat???"

"Aku dari Indonesia… Kesini cuma ngikut mbak aku…Eh, bang!!! Ada minum nggak??? Aku haus nih…," *Penyakit lama, nggak sopan!!!*

"Ada, bentar ya, aku bikinin dulu!!!" Ishida membuatkan dua gelas teh hijau untuk si Tuyul

"Peh!!! Kok pahit bang???" Tuyul yang lidah Indonesia banget heran ngeliat the sebegitu pahit

"Ooo… itu, ambil gula di atas meja!!!"

"OK!!!" Tuyul mencari gula tersebut, setelah dilihat-lihat… Terlihat sebuah toples berisi kristal putih setelah itu cepat-cepat memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam gelasnya… Soal jumlah, superr banyak!!!

GLEK!!!

"Bruuuuuussshhh!!! Assssiiiiiinnnn bangeeeett!!!!" Sembur tuyul

"Oh, ini garam, bukan gula!!!" tereak Ishida panik

-Setelah dibaca, tulisannya SALT- *Don't try this at home!!! Itulah akibat kagak mau sabaran(dilempar meja ama si Kunti…Adek gue ntu!!!)*

"Ahhhh~!!! Sial!!!"

"Kalo gula itu yang batu2 kerikil bentuk kotak warna putih di toples….," jelas Ishida

'Orang Jepang ntu pemales banget yah??? Ngancurin gula kecil-kecil aja kagak mau' piki Tuyul

"Mau dibikin yang baru lagi???" Tawar Ishida

"Nggak bang!!! Arigatou…," Tuyul pamit

Tuyul pun harus pergi ke lapangan tempat Pocong dan Kunti janjian. Disana mereka akan menunggu kedatangan bosnya besok. Serta kedatangan Arrancar 5 hari kemudian…

Morning…

Ichigo mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, sedang Rukia yang emang dari tadi udah siap langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan

"Ohayou Rukia-nee chan!!!" sapa Yuzu

"Ohayou!!!"

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo turun kebawah tapi bukan untuk sarapan, dia kehilangan sesuatu…

"Rukia, Kamu liat badge aku nggak??? Tadi aku taro di atas meja deh…,"

"Nggak, coba cari yang bener…," Kata Rukia sambil melibas makanannya

"Udah gue cari, kalo belom gue cari nggak bakal aku nanya ama kamu!!! Aduh gimana nih, ntar nggak bisa jadi shinigami lagi…,"

" Pake mod soul aja…,"

"Nggak!!! Ntar si Kon macem-macem lagi…,"

" Ahaaaa!!!" Rukia dapet ide (Diatas kepala Rukia muncul lampu 4000 watt dengan terang yang mengenaskan…Silau men!!!)

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Coba aja cari di Google… ," Kata Rukia dengan polosnya, saking polosnya, mukanya ampe rataaaa banget (Dikeroyok Chi-chan n Rukia FC)

"!$#$#^$%^%$$!" Ichigo emosi

"Lho, kenapa??? Kamu pernah bilang kan??? Kalo mo nyari sesuatu, cari di …" Kata Rukia dengan lugunya *Kapok gue nulis : 'dengan polosnya'*

Dilapangan tempat Pocong dkk menunggu bosnya, mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan syukuran untuk kedatengan bos mereka dan hantu2 lainnya….

"Kok lama banget sih??? Katanya nyampe pagi…," Tanya si Kunti

"Tauk tuh si bos…," Jawab si Pocong

"Sabar atuh mbak…," Tuyul sok berwibawa

Sebenernya apa yang terjadi di tempat keramatnya si Iblis ya??? Coba kita pindah posisi…

Disuatu tempat nun jauh di Jepang

"Ayo anak buah!!! Hapalkan kamus bahasa Jepang ini dengan baik dan benar, yang nggak mau hapal, nanti rasain disana cuma bisa bengong….," Perintah si Iblis sambil meletakkan kamus yang ukurannya 40 kali tebel dari kamus besar bahasa Indonesia… Nggak kebayang kan?

"Huuuuuuuu!!!" Anak buah Iblis protes semua, namun tetap menghapalkan kamus tersebut

"Ah, bodo amat dah!!!" Si Vampir cuek

Setelah semua selesai menghapal, kecuali si Vampir, mereka semua berangkat menuju bandara *emang nggak ada yang takut ama mereka disana???*

"AYO CEPAT!!! PESAWATNYA MAU BERANGKAT…," Tereak si Iblis super keras

"Aduh bos, kalo tereak ntu pake perasaan dunk!!! Itu namanya tidak berkeprihantuan!!!" Semprot Drakula *Sebenarnya, si Vampir n Drakula ntu pake bahasa laen. Namun, karena si Iblis udah belajar banyak dari si Kunti, jadinya Iblis nggak susah lagi ngomong ama mereka…*

"Oh, iya… iya maap!!!" Iblis minta maaf

Setelah di depan gerbang bandara, mereka semua dicegat oleh seorang satpam sangar yang curiga dengan mereka

"Maaf, anda siapa ya???"

"Oh, saya penumpang yang pengen naek pesawat…," Jawab Iblis

"Nama???" Tanya satpam itu lagi

"Iblis bin Devil…," *Yeeee… Sama aja atuh!!!*

Si satpam heran, namun ia tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi

"Tanggal lahir???"

"31 Februari 9999999 Sebelum Masehi….,"

Kali ini si satpam masih memendam kecurigaannya kepada gerombolan itu, untuk meredakan penasarannya, si satpam nanya lagi

" Agama???"

"Islam pak!!! Kenapa sih bapak nanya-nanya mulu??? Kayak mau bikin KTP aja!!! Saya laporin polisi nih ntar…,"

"Oooh, jangan…jangan!!! Baiklah, silahkan masuk…," Si satpam jadi berubah drastis ketika mendengar kata 'POLISI'

Namun, sebelum si Satpam membukakan pintu kaca untuk mereka…. Mereka semua ternyata sudah masuk kedalam…ya…tembus sodara-sodara!!! AJAIB!!! *Lho??? Itu kan wajar???*

Si satpam memanggil nama mereka kembali…

"Pak, pak!!!"

'Astaganagagilak!!! Gue kan nggak boleh ketahuan!!!' Pikir Iblis

"Pak, gimana sih cara belajar tembus-tembus kayak gitu??? Saya pernah nyoba, tapi kagak bisa-bisa…," Tanya si satpam dengan begonia

"Ha???" Iblis sweat drop

"Cobain lagi duuunk!!! Saya bantu dorong ya???" Si satpam langsung ngedorong si Iblis ke tembol yang 5 kali lebih tebal…. Mari kita count down…,

3…..

2…..

1…..

Jduk!!! Sebuah hantaman maut nan mulus membentur kepla Iblis yang posisinya lebih kedepan. Membuatnya gegar otak seketika

"Awwwwww!!!!" teriaknya

"Lho??? Kok nggak tembus??? Perasaan tadi tembus deh, maap ya toh pak??? Nggak papa 'kan?"

"Aduuuuh… Gue baru bisa nembus dinding dengan ketebalan 2,17 cm doank!!! Ilmu gue belom nyampe yang segitu tebel!!!" Iblis pura-pura ngeles

"Ya udah deh pak!!! Silahkan menikmati perjalanan anda!!!"

"Menikmati pala peyang lu!!! Gimana gue bisa nikmatin perjalanan kalo kepala gue memar kayak gini???"

Si satpam Cuma nyengir….

Beruntunglah mereka, pesawatnya belom take off. Sehingga mereka masih sempat untuk naek pesawat tersebut. Dan anehnya lagi, pilot dan pragawati kebingungan karena pesawat yang biasanya nambah berat sampe 2 ton, kini cuma nambah berat 127 kg yang pastinya itu adalah jumlah berat badan mereka. *Jelaslah!!! Mereka kan nggak berbody!!!*

Di Jepang….

Nah, apa yang terjadi kalau sekelompok jin-jin gaje bisa nyampe di Jepang??? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!!!

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review…!!!!"

Ishiwa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Kenapa dia???"

-Nggak tau…,-

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Oh, ya semua!!! Aku butuh OC neeeh!!! Caranya, jawab pertanyaan dibawah ;

Nama :

Nama Zanpakutou :

Shikai :

Elemen :

Gender :

Ciri-ciri :

Contoh, Nama = Ishihawa Mikaru. Nama Zanpakutou = Shiroi Inazuma. Shikai = Kanwa no ikari, Shiroi Inazuma No Ken!!! (Redakan Amarahmu, Shiroi Inazuma No Ken!!!*Zanpakutou yang sabar..wakakakak*). Elemen = Petir. Gender = Cewek. Ciri-ciri = Rambut panjang, bergelombang, warna rambut kuning, Tinggi normal : 160 cm anaknya baek, pengertian jago nyanyi…dll

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Secara garis besar kayak gitu… Tapi, tolong ya…,"

All : "Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review… Di review…!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Mysterious Shinigami

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Akhirnya bisa update jugak!!! Maaf ya semua!!! Gara-gara komputer rusak, file ilang, jadi lambat update-nya. Sekali lagi Gomen na sai!!!" (nunduk dalem-dalem)

Ishihawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Yaaah, buat semua yang udah review, makasih banyak!!! N karena review udah dibales lewat PMs…,"

All : "RnR please!!!"

* * *

HANTU VS SHINIGAMI

Disclaimer: Mau jungkir balik ampe kiamat juga om Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach

Chap 3 : Mysterious Shinigami

Ichigo yang sudah menemukan badge-nya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

"_Ittekimasu_!" Ichigo ngeloyor pergi ke luar

"_Itterasshai_!" tereak Yuzu

* * *

**Di sekolah…**

"Ichiiiiiiigooooo…," jerit siapa lagi kalo bukan Keigo sambil berlari untuk memeluk sohibnya itu

Buaaaak! Sebuah bogem setengah mateng mendarat dengan sukses tanpa ada gangguan di pipinya*jadi inget telor setengah mateng…Nyam…,*

"Ohayou, Keigo…," Ichigo memberi salam yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan

"O-oh-hay-you…," (Keigo tepar)

Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya untuk berenang *ya enggak mungkinlah!!! Yang bener ntu buat berlari (??)*

"Ohayou Kurosaki kun!!!" sapa Orihime

"Ohayou…,"

Lalu Ochi-sensei pun masuk dan segera memulai pelajaran sejarah mereka…

* * *

**Di tempat lain…**

"Mana si bos tuh?" tanya Kunti

"Tauk!!! Pegang kertasnya yang bener dong!!!" perintah Pocong

Ooh, rupanya mereka sedang menjemput rombongan bosnya dengan membawa kertas sepanjang naudzubillah. Tulisannya: Iblis bin Devil, Drakula bin Bat, Vampir bin Vampire, Werewolf bin Lychans, Setan bin satan, Genderuwo bin Spectre, …………………(saking banyaknya nih!!!) dan Casper bin Ghost. *gue nggak tau lagi sapa yang bakal gue tulis, rencananya sih, si Chi-chan*(di gebukin Chi-chan)

Dan tak lama kemudian, datanglah rombongan bosnya itu,

"Ohhhh, anak buah!!!" kata si Iblis sambil memeluk salah seorang pengunjung

"Om!!! Om!! Lu salah orang om!!! Kite disini!!!" teriak Tuyul

Setelah dilihat-lihat, Iblis rupanya memeluk seorang gadis, kontan, ia langsung nyengir n minta maaf *Dasar napsu!!!*

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke markas!!!" titah Iblis

Semua rombongan Iblis itu lagsung pergi ke markasnya…,

Disebuah gedung tua. Mereka telah berkumpul untuk menunggu kedatangan Aarancar 4 hari lagi. Untungnya gedung tua ini sedikit lebih luas dari markas keramat mereka yang dulu, karena, mereka mempunyai sponsor tajir (a.k.a tuyul)

"Nah, karena semua telah sampai dengan selamat di Jepang, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa kedatangan Aarancar adalah 4 hari lagi, sementara itu, mari kita menyerang kota dan membuat kericuhan sebelum hari-H…," Iblis membuka pembicaraan

"Trus kapan mulai penyerangannya, bos?" tanya Pocong

"Nanti malam kita akan mulai penyerangannya, sekarang, karena telah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, semua boleh istirahat…,"

"Kumpul di sini nanti malem yeee… Abis ntu kita nyerang kota…," lanjut Iblis

* * *

**Kriiiiiiing… Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah**

Sore itu tumben-tumbennya Ichigo pulang dengan Rukia, padahal Ichigo biasanya pulang sama anjing tetangga

"Ichigo, kemaren Nii-sama nelepon aku. Katanya, rumah kami kemasukan maling…,"

"Ha? Di Seireitei ada maling juga, ya???"

"Ya ada lah!!! Masa' ada dong. Trus, kata Nii-sama, dia ngeliat ntu maling karena bunyi krosak2. Dan ternyata, malingnya ramah banget!"

"Ha? Maling ada yang ramah?"

"Iya!!! Soalnya, pas Nii-sama ngeliat dia lagi nyolong, Nii-sama teriak 'Siapa kamu?'. Trus dijawab 'Kuuuuciiiiing!' eh, abis itu dia pergi. Ramah banget 'kan?"

"Dibiarin aja ntu maling?"

"Iya, 'kan cuma kucing…,"

'Yah, rupanya si Byakuya ada begonya juga…,' batin Ichigo

Sesampainya di rumah

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Ichigo

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo-nii san, Rukia-nee chan…," lagi-lagi cuma Yuzu yang menyapa, dasar! Karin super cuek n judes banget (dibantai Karin). Ichigo dan Rukia langsung bergegas ke atas untuk istirahat… Malamnya, seperti biasa, Rukia dan Ichigo sekeluarga sedang makan malam dengan tertibnya

Tiba-tiba…,

'Piiiip…Piiiip…Piiiip' Rukia langsung melihat hp-nya

"Ichigo…Ada hollow…," bisik Rukia

"_Itadakimasu_!!!" Ichigo menyudahi makan malamnya dan langsung ngacir ke tempat hollow tsb berada bersama Rukia.

"Ichigo, hollow berada di sekolah kita!!! Tapi hollow ini jenisnya aneh banget… Nggak kayak biasanya…,"

"Ha? Maksudmu, _new edition_ gitu?"

"Iya… Semacam itulah, reiatsunya lain…,"

"Ya udah deh. Samperin aja…,"

"Tapi, tunggu dulu Ichigo!!! Hollow _new edition_-nya banyak banget!!! Udah gitu mencar-mencar pula!!!"

"UAAAPAAAA??? Yang bner aja lu dah!!!" Ichigo nggak percaya

"Ih, kapan gue bo'ong juga…?"

"Ya udah, lu ketempat laen, gue ke sekolah, ntar gue susul elo…," perintah Ichigo

"Hati-hati ya! Ntu hollow kayaknya kuat, n reiatsu-nya gede pula…," merekapun terpisah kearah yang berlawanan setelah menggunakan shunpo

* * *

**Di rumah Keigo…**

"Kok perasaan aku nggak enak, ya?" tanya Keigo

Tiba-tiba,

"_Konbanwa_!!!" sapa Drakula tanpa permisi dan tanpa aba-aba *harusnya ngasih tanda dulu kek!!! Pake e-mail ato SMS*

(Melihat Drakula) "Kon-kon-ba-ban-w-wa…" Keigo merinding, mari kita count down..

3…

2…

1…

"UUUWAAAAAAAA!!!! H-HANTU!!! .," Keigo terbatu-bata *Mau bikin rumah bu?*

"Hah? Lu sebenernya manggil gue hantu ato tuhan sich? OOOOI~ gue bukan tuhan lo!!! Ntuh yang diatas noh!!! Allah SWT!!! Durhaka ntar lo, nyebut2 gue tuhan elo…," ceramah Drakula *pidah propesi ya pak?*

* * *

**Di rumah Tatsuki…**

"Uwwwwaaaaah… Atmosfernya aneh banget yah?" Tatsuki penasaran

"Halo, cewek manis…," Pocong menggoda Tatsuki *Hmmm, cari mati lu ama ntu anak, cong?*

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tatsuki enteng

"Wuuuiiih, galaknya… Tapi, (Nunduk dalem2) _watashi wa Pocong, hajimi mashite_…," Pocong memperkenalkan diri dengan centilnya

"Kamu cantik banget sih~ (mencolek Tatsuki) tapi sayang galak…," lanjut Pocong

"OH, YA? KALAU BEGITU, KAU SALAH MEMILIH PACAR TAU!!! RASAKAN INI!!!" kemudian Tatsuki mengadakan 'permainan' bersama Pocong. Apes banget nasip si Pocong ntuh!!! Makanya, jangan mesum jadi hantu…

* * *

**Di lapangan kota Karakura…**

"Siapa kamu? Dari mana asalmu?"(bahasa Jepang) tanya Rukia

"Ngomong apaan sih lu?" (bahasa Cina) tanya Vampir

Reflek, karena ketemu hantu yang nggak bisa bahasa Jepang, Rukia memakai bahasa Inggris

" Who are you? Where are you come from?"

"Hei! Gue nggak bisa bahasa Inggris jugak tao!!! Bisa bahasa Cina nggak?" (masih dalam rangka bahasa Cina)

"What are you talking about?" Rukia nggak ngerti-sengerti-ngertinya ama bahasa Cina

'Mampus gue, coba gue dengerin perintah bos gue untuk ngapal ntu kamus… Nggak bakal begini jadinya…,' batin Vampir menyesal

"Um, anu, watashi nggak ngertos with Jepang laguage…," (bahasa campur aduk)

"Can you speak Japanese or English well?" Rukia bingung ketemu hantu kayak ginian

"Eh, ah, aku, mmm… AKKKHHHH!!! Lupakan!!!" (Vampir balik ke markas dengan lunglai)

Rukia cuma bisa bengong… aaaaaaa…..

* * *

**Di sekolah…**

Ichigo sedang main kejar-kejaran ama tuyul… Ia sedang bingung karena ntu Tuyul lincah gelak!

"Sial!!! Kemana ntu anak kecil?" Ichigo kesal

"Baaaang, aye disini bang!" Tuyul lari-lari gaje

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di lorong sekolah *so sweet bo~!*

"Ayo tangkep aku kalo bisa!!! (menjulurkan lidah) We…"

"Wuuuuah!!! Dasar hantu edan!!! Sini kamu!!!" Ichigo naik darah

Namun, apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?

"Kill, Shiori!!!" teriak seseorang, menyebabkan sebuah petir ganas muncul dari zanpakutou-nya. Tuyul itupun binasa seketika

'Itu… Shihakusou, Shinigami??? Rukia??? Bukan, tak mungkin, Rukia akan menghampiriku begitu ia sampai… Lagipula, zanpakutou-nya 'kan Sode No Shirayuiki, bukan Shiori…,' Ichigo segera menepis pikirannya

Namun, cewek yang membantunya tadi sudah hilang. Ichigo tak nampak dengan jelas mukanya. Tapi, yah, cantik, sih…

* * *

**Besoknya, disekolah…**

'Kemaren ntu siapa yah? Rambutnya coklat, mata hitam… Hmmm, rasanya Shinigami yang kukenal nggak ada yang kayak gitu deh…,' Ichigo mikir-mikir sendiri kayak orang stress

"Kau kenapa? Ichi, mmm…Kurosaki???" Rukia keceplosan manggil Ichi

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa…," bantah Ichigo

"Ayo masuk ke kandang!!! Waktunya belajar!!!" Ochi-sensei yang ngawur itu udah tereak2 gaje nyuruh murid-murid buat masuk ke kelas…

"Baiklah, anak-anak, kali ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru… Kalian yang diluar, ayo masuk!!!" perintah Ochi-sensei

Ichigo P.O.V

Saat Ochi-sensei menyuruh mereka masuk, Greeeeek!!! Bunyi pintu kelas yang selalu membuatku ngilu seketika itu… Masuk 3 orang murid itupun segera berdiri di depan kelas dengan cueknya… Yah, memang tak kalah cueknya denganku… Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa penasaran dengan ketiga orang aneh nan gaje itu… Sebentar!!! Kenapa gue jadi curhat begini???? Oi narrator sialan!!! P.O.V-nya udahan dong!!! Ntar semua coki gue kebuka semua!

*A/N : Iya, iya sabar kenapa??? Lagi seru-serunya nih…*

Cepetan nggak? Kalo nggak, gue keluarin Zangetsu gue…,

*A/N : Iya, iya ampun… Udahan kok…,"

End Of Ichigo P.O.V

'Akhinya brenti jugak P.O.V-nya..,' batin Ichigo

*Oi, nggak ada hubungannya! Jadi ngawur ini cerita…,*

-Back to Story-

Saat masuk, penampilan mereka memang biasa-biasa saja, nggak bermata satu ato berlubang hidung sepuluh. Yang satu cewek n duanya lagi cowok… Yang pertama memperkenalkan diri, si cowok satu

Ichigo P.O.V (again?)

"Nama saya Tarius Vincent Rowman, senang bertemu dengan kalian…" jawab cowok satu itu, entah perasaanku saja atau apa, dari tadi masuk pertama kali. Ia selalu menatap barisan cewek yang berada di sebelah kanan. Hmmm, dasar! Mesum!

Cowok satunya lagi memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn… Nama saya Hito Mitarai…," cowok yang aneh, hah??? Siapa namanya tadi? Hito Mitarai? Cewek? Jadi rupanya dia cewek! Astaga cara perkenalannya pun singkat dan tidak ramah… Lagipula dengan potongan rambut merah pendek n acak-acakan itu membuatku salah sangka, dilehernya ada tatto, juga mata hijau yang sangat sayu mengubahnya seperti anak cowok… Wah, wah…, *Makanya jangan suka su'dzon!!!* (Author dibankai Ichigo)

Terakhir, cewek yang tampaknya ramah dan cantik dengan kulit putih mulus dan bola mata yang hitam legam memperkenalkan dirinya

"Nama saya Higase Rukina, senang berkenalan dengan kalian…," sapa cewek itu disertai senyum, cowok2 dikelas pada tepar semua (Kec: Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro n gue tentunya)

"Baiklah, silahkan mencari tempat duduk kalian ya!!!" titah Ochi-sensei

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan segera mencari tempat duduk, cowok baru tadi berada dibelakangku, namun berjarak dua bangku dariku… Sedangkan dua cewek tadi duduk bersebelahan dan berada di belakang Tatsuki serta Inoue

Aku memandang salah satu cewek baru itu, ya, yang putih itu. Rambutnya coklat dengan potongan pendek. Apakah ia yang berada di sekolah tadi malam ya? Ah, tak mungkin… Kalo emang bener Shinigami baru, pasti Rukia telah memberitahuku sejak lama…

End of Ichigo P.O.V

* * *

**Pulang sekolah…**

Kali ini hp Rukia menunjukkan hollow kembali,

"Ichigo, hollow…,"

"Aku tahu…," Ichigo malas

"Hoi, gue Tarius, salam kenal…," sapa Tarius kepada Ichigo dan Rukia

"Em, Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal…," jawab Rukia agak ragu karena dateng2 udah ngangguin aja, nggak tau kita ada urusan om?

"Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal juga…," Ichigo menjawab dengan cueknya lalu pergi terburu-buru dengan Rukia

"Wah, hollow kali ini reiatsunya lebih besar daripada yang kemarin… Setara dengan Menos…," Rukia terpesona (hah?)

"Ah, gampang itu mah!" Ichigo cuek

"Tapi jumlahnya nggak cuma satu, ada 6…," kata Rukia

"Ah, coba dulu apa salahnya sih?"

"Kau ini Ichigo, selalu saja begitu… Nanti kalo kalah baru tahu rasa…,"

Tak ada respon

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak Ichigo? ICHIGOOOO!!!" teriak Rukia dikuping Ichigo

"Diam pendek! Kita mendekati hollow2 itu, kau tidak merasakan reiatsu ini?"

"Ah, iya…,"

Sesampainya di Te Ka Pe, mereka telah melihat hollow2 yang berjejer…

"Yang paling depan itu Kuntilanak, lalu ke kiri selanjutnya ada Genderuwo, Pocong, Drakula, Vampir dan Werewolf" jelas Rukia sambil membacakan informasi yang ada di Hp-nya itu

"Heh, banyak juga bacotmu pendek!" teriak Pocong

"Hah? Apa katamu lontong? Kenapa sih semua orang bilang kalo aku ini pendek?"

"Karena kamu bener2 pendek, bodoh!" tegur Ichigo

"Aku tidak pendek tahu! Kamu saja yang ketinggian!!!" Rukia meyakinkan

"Akkkhh… Sudahlah, apa tujuan kalian untuk ke sini?" tanya Ichigo kepada gerombolan hantu aneh itu

"Maaanaaaa adekku, sialan?" tanya Kunti dengan cengengnya ) *Tuyul yang dibasmi shinigami misterius di sekolah kemarin itu adalah adek si Kunti…*

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa cengo

"Tidak tahu ya? Kalau begitu kalian akan menghadapi kematian kalian…" seru si Kunti bersamaan dengan bergeraknya seluruh hantu yang ada disitu dan segera mengepung mereka berdua

"Wah, dua lawan enam ya? Jelas kalian yang kalah…," Drakula meremehkan Ichigo dan Rukia

"Kau terlalu menganggap enteng, bangsat!" Ichigo emosi

Lets start the battle

Ichigo menyerang Kunti, namun, segera di hambat oleh Pocong. Bankai pun dikeluarkan Ichigo dan segera menyabet Pocong. Dengan mudahnya si Pocong menghindar. Pocong mengeluarkan berbagai jurusnya dan Ichigo kewalahan karena si Pocong di bantu oleh Vampir. Sementara itu Rukia melawan Genderuwo dan Drakula. Tanpa sadar di belakangnya sudah berdiri Werewolf dan ia menggigit serta mencakar Rukia. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh mungilnya. Ichigo panik

"RUKIAAAA…," teriaknya

Namun, apa respon dari Rukia?

"Uwwwaaah… Anjing rabies! Gawat! Bisa2 gue rabies n ketularan Werewolfnya dia…," Rukia nggak kalah panik

"Nggak la yau, gue 'kan udah suntik rabies n alergi bulan ini…," bantah Werewolf

"Hei, jeruk. Jangan meleng begitu… Pikirkan lawanmu dulu…," kata Vampir dan segera melibas Ichigo dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Zraaashh! Ichigo juga mengeluarkan darah yang tak sedikit jumlahnya

"Sial! Tangguh juga mereka…," Ichigo kesal

Setelah beberapa lama, Ichigo dan Rukia telah kehabisan tenaga. Mereka telah mendapat luka yang fatal. Sementara ke enam hantu tadi masih sehat walafiat dan mulus tanpa luka.

"Akh, aku bosan bermain dengan kalian lebih baik aku sudahi saja. Aku masih harus mencari Shinigami yang telah membunuh adikku…," ksts Kuntilanak dan ia serta ke lima hantu lainnya menyerang Ichigo n Rukia dengan cara yang tidak adil. Mengepung…

'Ahhh, sial. Dengan kekuatanku dan lukaku yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa bergerak…' batin Ichigo

'Mungkin ini akhir hidupku… Bye Nii-sama, Chappy, baboon, jeruk dan yang lainnya…' Rukia pasrah. Mari kita countdown

3…

2…

1…

Traaaaaaaaaang! Semua serangan ke enam hantu tadi di tepis oleh 3 shinigami misterius

'Itu, haori untuk seragam taichou 'kan? Tertulis di belakang haori itu nomor 3, 5, dan 9' batin Ichigo

"Wah, enam lawan satu. Itu pertarungan yang tidak enak dilihat 'kan?" Kata salah satu shinigami itu

"Si-siapa ka-kalian?" tanya Kuntilanak

"San Bantai Taichou, Hito Mitarai…,"

"Go Bantai Taichou, Higase Rukina…,"

"Kyu Bantai Taichou, Tarius Vincent Rowman…,"

"Ti-tiga Taichou sekaligus???" tanya Drakula

"Tentu…," jawab Hito

"Sakebu, Kyuumaru!" seketika itu juga langit senja berubah gelap dan suasana suram

"Come on, Shiori" petir menyambar dari langit

"Blast in the dark, Kurookami!" suasana seram mencekam saat ketiga Taichou gila itu menyerang enam hantu di depannya dengan secepat petir yang menyambar

Ichigo dan Rukia cengo melihat taichou2 itu bertarung…

Selesai bertarung, kemenangan diraih ke-3 kapten itu dan enam hantu2 tadi tepar dan sakaratul maut di tempat. Setelah itu keenam-enamnya ngesot ke markas mereka dengan kapok…

"Kapten divisi 3, 5 dan 9??? Jadi kalian memang shinigami asli?"

"Kalo bukan lalu apa lagi, dodol!" jawab Hito

"Namun Tarius bukan shinigami yang sudah jadi konpaku, ia sama sepertimu, masih hidup di dunia nyata…," jelas Rukina

"Ya, Ichigo. Mereka bertiga adalah kapten divisi baru di Gotei 13…," Byakuya menjelaskan. Dibelakangnya juga ada Toshirou, Rangiku, Renji, dan lain-lain

"Ah, hai Kuso Taichou!!!" seru Tarius

"Tidakkah kau bisa berhenti memanggilku begitu?" tanya Byakuya cool

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Tarius enteng

"Kalau begitu kau memang ingin merasakan ketajaman pedangku…," Tarius dan Byakuya bertarung saling mengeluarkan jurus2. Semuanya cuma bisa bengong+longor

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Ishihawa Miharu 150696 : "Selamat ya! Buat Tarius, Hito dan Higase karena telah terpilih sebagai OC…Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pas ntu 3 hantu ngejemput rombongan iblis nulis casper juga di kertasnya? Caspernya jadi nyasar nih!"

Casper : "Ini dimana? Rumahku kemana? Kamu siapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kok ni FanFict ancur begini?"

Ishihawa Miharu 150696 : "Uaaaapaaaaa??? Lu bilang FanFict gue ancur???" menatap Casper dengan angkernya

Ishihawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Emank bener kan?"

Ishihawa Miharu 150696 : "Uaaaapaaaaa??? Lu juga bilang ancur?"

Casper : "We…we… ancur!!! Nggak bakat jadi author!!!" (nada mengejek)

Ishhawa Mikaru 150696: (Nendang Casper ke asalnya) "Pergi kau! Makhluk sialan!!!"

Casper : "Yeeee i'm coming, my home!!!"

Ishhawa Mikaru 150696 : "Oh, iya… Buat yang belom kepilih jadi OC, tenang aja! Kalo aku bikin cerita baru lagi, ntar buka lowongan OC lagi deh!!! Makanya do'ain biar cepet dapet ide… Hehehehe… N satu lagi, di chap ini nggak kerasa humornya dan udah mulai serius…" *jika keseriusan berlanjut, segera hubungi dokter…*

Ishihawa Chiaki -Kuchiki- : "Lu kalo bikin story suka nanggung, gaje n loncat-loncat ya?"

Ishihawa Miharu 150696 : "Eh, iya. Soalnya ide suka lupa di tengah jalan... Yang tadinya banyak ide, tapi lupa lagi. Ya udah, dibikin loncat2 ajah..."

Ishihawa Chiaki -Kuchiki- : "Btw, mungkin update-nya bakal lama nih, gara-gara banyak tugas n ulangan... Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu sekali...,"

Ishihawa Miharu 150696 : "Tapi tetep gue usahain 1 minggu sekali... Tapi kalo bisa n waktu yang memungkinkan sih. Oh, iya gue masih dalam pencarian OC buat Fukutaichou divisi 13. Yang mao daptar ulang jg boleh... Cara daptarnya masih sama dengan yang chapter 2 kemaren...,"

Ishihawa Chiaki -Kuchiki- : "Lu marukh banget nyari OC?"

Ishhawa Mikaru 150696 : "Suka-suka gue dong! OK, buat semua, tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa…,"

All : "Review!!!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Relax and Preparing

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Uwaaaaaaaaaah!!! Update, Update!!!"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Seneng banget lu kalo update yak?"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Abisnya update jadi lambat gara-gara gue punya banyak tugas n acara… Gomen nasai minna~!!! Oh, iya… gw ganti pen name-nya, abis kmaren salah ketik jadi 'Ishihawa' padahal harusnya 'kan Ishikawa, ato stone river…,"

-Oi, oi, kapan bales reviewnya nih?-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Hmm, buat semua yang ngirim2 OC, maaf banget kalo nggak kepilih… gue milih OC pake undian, yang kertas digulung2 n dikocok ntu… sesuai apa kata sensei gue… nah ini cukup untuk mewakili semua yang ngirim OC kan?"

-Ok, ini balesan Reviewnya… dari **Mashy-Gaara4life**-senpai… cantik? Emang Tora Sudiro bilang begituan yak?-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Nggak tau ah~! Selanjutnya dari **ruki4062jo**-sensei…Huwaaa! Maap sensei! Rukina aye bikin rada kalem sebelumnya… padahal dia cuek banget…,"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Lanjut dari **reiyu chan**-senpai…, Ini udah apdet…,"

-Nah, sekarang dari **Hinaruto Youichi**-senpai…,-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : (Ngambil kertas daftar review) "Oyeeee! Sesuai bayangan ya? Emang ngebayangin apaan?"

Renji : "Hiks, hiks, baju kesayanganku…"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Hieee? Nanas! Darimana kau masuk? Pergi sana! Dasar jorok!"(nendang Renji ke selokan)

-Yaiks, baju penuh ingus dibawa2 kesini-

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki-: "Sudahlah! Sekarang dari **DiLLa5491Tarius****-**senpai… wah! Jadi divisinya cocok semua ya… Syukur dah!"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Hah!!! Dukun? Ogah gue syirik kayak ntuh! Na'udzubillah… seumur-umur gue kagak ada jadi dukun… paling dukun beranak doang!" *Huss, nggak ding…*

-Nggak, ceritanya… waktu dia buka2 profil author, ktemu nama senpai… jadi dia baca aja, n disitu ada biografi authornya jugak rupanya…,-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Ok, lanjutan balesannya dibawah aja… tapi jangan lupa…,"

All : "RnR!!!"

* * *

HANTU VS SHINIGAMI

Disclaimer : Maunya sih gue, tapi karena Tuhan berkata lain, jadinya Bleach milik om Tite Kubo

Chap4 : Relax and Preparing

Setelah berakhirnya pertarungan gokil dari 3 kapten gila itu, Rukia dan Ichigo sedang dirawat oleh Isane, Hanatarou dan Kapten Unohana… sementara Tarius dan Byakuya masih mengurus urusannya satu sama lain

"Hohho, Kuso Taichou… boleh juga kemampuanmu…,"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan…," kata Byakuya datar

"Aduh, mereka ini kerasukan apaan sih?" tanya Rukia

"Setan kali…," jawab Hitsugaya *Lha? Setannya aja udah digilas ama 3 kapten ntu*

"Aku meragukan itu… oh ya, btw kalian ke sini ada urusan apaan nih?" Ichigo nanya balik

"Begini… sesuai titah dari Soutaichou, kami diperintahkan untuk ke dunia nyata dalam rangka mengawasi seluruh aktivitas Hollow yang meningkat pesat… apalagi tadi ketiga taichou itu melawan Hollow yang bukan berasal dari sini…," jelas Hisagi *Tumben lu berwibawa banget!!!* (author disikat pake Kazeshini)

"Tapi nggak perlu sebanyak ini 'kan?" Rukia penasaran

"Ya, memang tidak perlu sebanyak ini sampai harus melibatkan banyak divisi sekaligus… tapi kabar dari Central 46 pusat mengatakan bahwa meningkatnya aktivitas Hollow saat ini memancing munculnya Menos ato mungkin Arrancar…," Unohana ikutan ngejelasin *Yang ini emang berwibawa bgt! Wajar!*

"Jadi, kalian mao nginep dimana? Jangan katakan di rumahku…," Ichigo curiga *Yah, mulai kumat su'udzon-nya Ichigo*

"Walah! GR banget lo!!! Dasar rambut jingkrak-jingkrak!" Renji tersinggung

"Apa katamu nanas?"

"Oh, rupanya aku salah… iya 'kan, rambut lompat-lompat?" *Ooh, jadi selama ini rambut Ichigo berdiri2 gara2 sering maen lompat tali yak?*

"Wah, nampaknya akan ada yang ketularan Byakuya n Tarius nih" Rangiku angkat bicara

"Membosankan…," komentar Hitsugaya

"Padahal kita akan menginap di hotel terdekat…," kata Rangiku lagi

"Hah? Darimana duitnya?" tanya Rukia

Semua kecuali Rukia, Ichigo, n Renji yang masih sibuk sendiri melihat Byakuya yang lagi khusuk2nya nyelesein urusannya ama Tarius

"Oooooh…" Rukia ngangguk-ngangguk

* * *

**Paginya…**

Ichigo n Renji yang udah tepar dengan mulut berbusa di tempat karena overdosis tingkat tinggi akibat efek adu mulut, sementara Byakuya n Tarius yang lagi ngos-ngosan kecapekan duel sejati antar Shinigami *halah!!!* n Rukia serta rombongan Shinigami lainnya yang udah nginep di Hotel terdekat dan sedang bersarapan ria di pinggir lapangan sambil megap-megap gara-gara sarapannya itu adalah hasil kerja keras dan kucuran keringat laknatnya si Orihime n Rangiku… alhasil, semua yang berada di lapangan itu ketiban sial semua. *Untung gue kagak…,*

"Jiaaaaah! Ogah gue makannya ah…," komentar Ikakku

"Ah, ini tidak begizi buat kulit…," Yumichika kecewa

"Jadi enaknya sarapan apaan nih?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Mumpung Inoue n Matsumoto pergi, kita beli sukiyaki ajah…," usul Hinamori

"Nah, uangnya?" tanya Isane

"Tuuuh!!!" Hito nunjuk-nunjuk Byakuya

"Hohho! Investasi terbesar nih…," komentar Iba

"Hoi, Rukia bujuk sana, kakak lo!!!" perintah Ikakku

"Lha? Kenapa harus Nii-sama yang ngebayarin kalian semua?" tanya Rukia

"Karena dia orangnya tajir banget! Udah ah! Sana lo!!!" perintah Hitsugaya

Rukia berjalan menuju kakaknya yang lagi ngos-ngosan sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama pasti capek 'kan? Gara-gara ni doggy" Rukia memberikan segelas air putih yang dibawanya

'Hah? Doggy?' batin Tarius

"Ya…," Byakuya mengambil air putih yang dibawa Rukia tadi

"Nii-sama… bolehkah aku menanyakan suatu hal?" Rukia mencoba rayuan mautnya

"Apa?" tanya Byakuya

"Boleh tidak, kalo aku minta uang untuk makan pagi hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu dengan lugunya

"Ummm, baiklah…," kata Byakuya iba. Kemudian ia mengambil dompet dari sakunya dan memberikan uang setumpuk yang mengakibatkan penyakit koreng, luka, memar de el el

"Kebanyakan atuh, Nii-sama…," Rukia ngeluarin logat kampung halamannya

"Ah…," Byakuya memasukkan sebagian besar dari tumpukan uang tersebut

'Dompetnya Kuso Taichou itu muat buanget uang sebegitu banyak… apa mungkin nyolong kantong ajaibnya Doraemon yak?' pikir Tarius

Kemudian Rukia membawa uang yang diberikan Byakuya tadi ke tempat Shinigami-Shinigami tadi berkumpul.

"Yes! Mission complete!!!" teriaknya senang

"Trus, nasipnya ni makanan?" tanya Hisagi sambil nunjuk makanan aneh bin mual

"Buang aja!" Rukina cuek

"Yang mao bliin makanan sapa?" tanya Kira

Semua menatap Renji yang sudah pulih dari teparnya.

"Hah? Kok gue???" tanyanya

"Trus sapa lagi bego?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil ngacungin Hyourinmaru ke Renji

"Ini duitnya Renji!!!" Rukia memberikan uang yang dikasih Byakuya tadi

"Uh, Um… baiklah" Renji pasrah n melenggang dengan tidak ikhlasnya untuk membeli sukiyaki

"Nah, ayo mulai pembersihan~!!!" teriak Rukia yang langsung disambut teriakan 'osh' dari semua Shinigami

Rukia ngebersihin 'Sushi mata ikan'… Suuuur, buang ke tong sampah

Isane ngeberesin 'Jus sawi ceker ayam'… Byuuuur, buang ke parit terdekat

Unohana ngebuangin 'Kare buntut sapi cincau'… Gyuuuur, buang ke empang sebelah

Iba ngelibasin 'Teh hijau nanas muda'… Tuuuur, buang ke sungai samping lapangan

Ichigo lenyapin 'Takoyaki plus kuah tokek'… Pyuuuur, buang ke kepala Ikkakku yang licin*???*

"Guwaaaaah!!! Kepala gue!!!" teriak Ikakku

"ARGGHHH… jadi tidak licin lagi…," lanjutnya

"Sini biar aku bersihkan…," Yumichika kemudian menggosok kepala Ikakku dengan sikat dan cairan yang mencurigakan

"Ah, makasih… ngomong-ngomong lu pake apa ngebersihinnya?" tanya Ikakku

"Pake HCl plus porselen…," jawab Yumichika santai

"Baaaaaaaaah!!! Bahaya tau!!! Masa lu nyiramin asam ke pala gue? Mana pake porselen lagi!!! Lu kata pala gue kloset?" Ikakku panik

"Lha? Mirip 'kan?" kata Ichigo

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!!! Trus lo make sikat apaan?"

"Sikat WC dari rumah Ichigo…," Yumichika cuek

"Noooooooooooo~!!! Makin mirip aja gue ama kloset!!!" teriak Ikakku

"Gyahahahahahahaha!!! Mantap Yumichika!!!" puji Ichigo

Semua ngakak tiada tara… sementara kepala Ikakku yang semula licin udah di 'mek oper' ama Yumichika n Ichigo jadi awut-awutan gak jelas.

"Aneh…," komentar Kira

"Sudahlah Kira-fukutaichou… lanjut saja mencucinya…," kata Hanatarou

Ya, Kira dan Hanatarou disuruh mencuci piring-piring dan gelas-gelas hasil perang antar makanan nista Orihime dan Rangiku dengan Shinigami yang sedang sial itu.

"Ahhh… aku cari es semangka ah~!!!" Hitsugaya pergi ke sebuah toko eskrim

"Ni, beruang kutub pagi-pagi udah mao makan eskrim aja…," komen Hito

"Emang ada toko eskrim yang buka pagi-pagi?" tanya Hisagi

"Nggak tau~…," kata Rukina

"Haaaaai~ gue dah balik nih!!!" Renji membawa kantong plastik yang seabrek-abrek banyaknya. Dibelakanya sudah ada Kenpachi, Yachiru dan dua Shinigami asing

"Zaraki-taichou? Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Unohana

"Yah, memandu jalan dua Shinigami ini dengan mengandalkan insting Yachiru itu sedikit susah…," jawab Kenpachi

"Yeeeeey!!! Halo semua!!! Mari kita makan-makan…," Yachiru senang

"Siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Rukia

"Oh, mereka adalah Shinigami baru… yang satu menduduki peringkat 3 kursi kedua di divisi 11 dan yang satu lagi menduduki peringkat fukutaichou divisi 13…," jelas Isane

"Lagi???" tanya Ichigo

"Ya, semua disebabkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang membuat gotei 13 harus mencari pengganti kursi yang kosong di divisi-divisi penting…," Unohana menjelaskan dengan pelaaaaan banget biar Ichigo ngerti

"Ooooh…," Ichigo manggut-manggut

"Ay..ay.. um, aku, namaku Yamashiro Ranmaru!!! Aku fukutaichou baru di divisi 13…," sapa cowok itu dengan agak malu-malu kucing…*Meyaww!!!*

"Baiklah nama gue Sagitta Vincent Rowman…,"

"Hei nii-chan nggak sopan bgt memperkenalkan diri…," komen Tarius

"Buaaaaaah!!! Lo adeknya si Tarius ya?" Ichigo kaget

"Kalo iya knapa kalo nggak knapa?" jawabnya cuek

"Yup, dia nii-chan gue tertayaaaang…," kemudian Tarius memeluk Sagitta

"Menjauuuuh~!!!" (Gedebuk, buak, prang! Gedebam, buuum! Trak, duuuum! Kukuruyuk~! *lha?*)

"Am…pyun~!" Tarius tepar

"Nah, sekarang apa menu-nya?" kata Sagitta santai

Semua sweat drop+jaw drop

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, senang berkenalan dengan kalian…,"

"Um, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, senang berkenalan dengan kalian berlima…,"

"Ha, Kuchi, Kuchi, Kuchi apa tadi?" *Kuchi Kuchi hotahe kalleee…* (dibekuin pake Sode No Shirayuki)

"Kuchiki…," jawab Rukia

"Nye…Nye… ayo makaaaaaan~!!!" teriak Yachiru senang

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!! MAKAAAAAAN!!!!" teriak Yamashiro. Saking kerasnya, karena intensitas yang dapat membuat hangus makhluk hidup karena suaranya yang begitu keras… semua yang ada dilapangan tepar dengan mengenaskan… kecuali Yachiru n Kenpachi yang sebelumnya telah menutup telinganya dengan permen karet *Jiiiiah! Jorok bgt sich lo!!!* Tapi, beneran ampuh lho!!!

"Mari makan!" Yachiru melahap makanan dengan ganasnya

"Hmp…," Kenpachi hanya menonton aja

"Nyam~! Enak!!!" seru Yamashiro

Saat mereka berdua selesai makan, barulah shinigami yang tadinya tepar bangkit kembali… terlihat pemandangan yang memilukan, ya, makanan telah raib dari piringnya. Minuman telah lenyap dari asalnya *Cielah, bahasa gw…* Finally, mereka bangun dengan kekenyangan di pihak Yachiru dan Yamashiro serta kelaparan berada di pihak mereka semua

"Huh, menggelikan… aku pergi saja…," kata Hito

"Aku akan jalan2 di sekitar sini…," Rukina meninggalkan lapangan

"Cih, aku beli makanan saja…," Renji melengos pergi

"Aaaaaah~! Ren-chaaaa~n aku ikuuuut~!!!" teriak Tarius manja

"Heeei! Tunggu kau! Aku belom selesai denganmu!!!" Sagitta mengejar Tarius

"Ah, Yachiru. Bagaimana dengan piring2 ini?" tanya Yamashiro

"Bwe~ aku nggak tau aah~!" Yachiru melenggang pergi bersama Kenpachi, Ikakku dan Yumichika

"Yah, sudahlah… biar aku saja yang membereskan" kata Yamashiro

"Nyah! Rajin banget lo! Sekalian aja besok beresin kamar gue…," kata Iba

"Ih, kamar kayak kapal pecah pengen dibersiin… paling ntar ancur lagi…," komen Hisagi

"Ah, Shirou-chan belom datang juga… aku cari sebentar ya…," seru Hinamori

"Ikuuuuut~!!!" Matsumoto juga pergi

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari obat-obat untuk persediaan… Isane, Hanatarou, ikut aku…," Kapten Unohana

Akhirnya satu per satu shinigami yang ada disitu pergi meninggalkan lapangan… yang tersisa hanya Ichigo, Rukia dan Yamashiro. Mereka cuma bisa bengong nunggu shinigami yang lain berkumpul kembali ke lapangan itu…

"Kalo santai2 kayak gini bisa2 keduluan mereka ()…," kata Rukia

"Yah, bisa2 diserang lagi…," Ichigo angkat bicara

"Tapi strategi akan disusun besok dalam rapat para taichou…," komentar Yamashirou

"Ohhh…," koor Rukia n Ichigo

* * *

**Hueco Mundo…**

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan mempercepat kepergian kita ke dunia nyata. Yaitu sekarang... ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya Aizen

"Emmm, sangat kurang jelas Aizen-sama…," seru Yammy

"Ah, kau emang lola Yammy…," komen Ulquiora

"Oke, kau yang jelaskan, Gin…," titah Aizen

"Hiyaaaa, oke. Karena kami mendapat informasi tentang kedatangan Shinigami-Shinigami dari Seireitei. Maka kita akan memajukan kedatangan kita pada hari ini juga…," jelasnya

"Kok gitu…?" tanya Yammy lagi

"Karena kita sekutu mereka bodoh!!! Sudahlah, yang banyak protes kutinggal" Aizen stress ama anak buahnya yang satu ini

"Oke, garganta akan kubuka…," kata Tousen

* * *

**Real World…**

"Buaaaaah… kok hawanya aneh gini, nih?" tanya Tarius

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang nggak beres nih…," seru Rukina

"Mo, diberesin? Nanti aja ah~!!!" Sagitta cuek

"Argh… capek nih…," Hito ikutan cuek

"Eh, btw gukguk() aku kemana???" tanya Tarius lagi

"Nggak ngurus tuh!" Rukina ketularan cuek

"Ntar kalo ilang gimana?" tanya tarius untuk yang kesekian kali

"Grrrr… udah dibilang nggak ngurus masih ngotot lagi! Kamu itu ngeselin banget sih!!!" (Gedebuk, buak, prang! Gedebam, buuum! Trak, duuuum! Graup! digigit)

"Gyaaaaaaa~!!! Ampun!!! Lepasss!!!" teriak Tarius

"Kakak beradik yang aneh…," komen Rukina

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan lagi…," Hito dan Rukina meninggalkan Rowman bersaudara

"Wuaaaah!!! Tunggu!!! Bantuin!!!" Tarius ngejar mereka berdua

"Ah, sini kau!!!" Sagitta ngejar juga

Saat Sagitta dan Tarius berhasil mengejar Hito dan Rukina… Tiba-tiba di depan mereka Garganta nyasar terbuka…

"Wuaaaaaaah!!! Genderuwo!!!" teriak Hito *Ehm, sebenernya karena yang muncul paling depan itu Tosen yang persis kayak Genderuwo. Item2 gimanaaa gitu…*(dihajar Kaname FC)

"Huss… sembarangan kamu!!!" seru Rukina

"Ah, salah masuk… gimana sih, kamu Kaname?" tanya Aizen

"Akh… Maklum buta…," kata Tosen kalem

"Payah! Ayo tutup lagi!!!" titah Gin

"Maaf ya Om… kami salah masuk…," Tosen minta maap sama empat sekawan itu

Drrrrttt… Garganta tertutup kembali

" Aaaaaaaa… anu, itu bukannya Aizen dkk?" tanya Sagitta

"Ummmm… bener juga sih…," sahut Rukina

"So?" tanya Tarius

"Kok lu nanya ke gue sich?" Hito bingung sendiri

"Ini berita bagus buat Yama-jii… Tarius… jangan bilang kalo belum lo rekam?" tanya Sagitta dengan melncurkan deathglare+tatapan setan

"Ehm…Um… rekam?" tanya Tarius bingung

"Iyaaaaaa!!! Pake Kinganmu itu!!!" teriak Sagitta

'Kingan? Oh, punya Tarius itu..,' pikir Hito n Rukina *Mereka tahu kelebihan satu sama lain karena sama2 Shinigami baru*

"Ehm… Um… Kingan?" Tarius makin bingung

"Grrrrr…#$#%$^!!!" (Gedebuk, buak, prang! Gedebam, buuum! Trak, duuuum! Duar!!!granat eksploitasi hasil percobaan Mayuri)

"Su..sudah kurekam kok!!!" kata Tarius sambil kelelep asap

"Oh, bagus!!! Ayo kita ke tempat Mami (a.k.a Byakuya) sekarang!!!" perintah Sagitta

Mereka pun pergi ke lapangan tadi…

* * *

**Dimarkas Iblis…**

Drrrrttt… Garganta terbuka

"Haloo, terima kasih sudah datang lo… Sousuke, Gin, Kaname… btw knapa lambat banget?" sambut Iblis

"Yah, ada masalah kecil sedikit… jadi, ada apa menyuruh kami datang lebih awal?" tanya Aizen

"Hhhh… itu, sebabnya…," Iblis menunjukkan kasur tempat Kuntilanak, Genderuwo, Pocong, Drakula, Vampir dan Werewolf berbaring karena sekarat. Tampak Setan yang kewalahan ngurusin mereka ber6

"Pasukan yang lainnya?" tanya Aizen

"Mati…," jawab Iblis berat

"Hueeee… Turut berduka ya cing…," hibur Gin

"Hueeee… Makacci ya cing…," Iblis dan Gin berpelukan kayak Teletubies waktu jamannya author masih kanak-kanak

Aizen n Tosen berpelukan juga… eh, nggak ding, Aizen sweat drop n Tosen ikutan sweat drop padahal nggak tau ada kejadian apa *Orang buta cuyy!!!*

"Oke, karena hari sudah malam, besok akan kita susun strategi dengan cermat…," perintah Aizen. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing2 *Mank ada kamarnya?*

* * *

**Di lapangan…**

Rupanya Shinigami2 tadi yang mencar sudah kembali lagi… Datanglah Sagitta, Tarius, Rukina dan Hito yang ngos-ngosan kebanyakan pake shunpo

"Hooooi… Kuso Taichou…,"

"Eeeeeh… Mami…,"

"Ini ada good news…," kata Rukina

"Apa?" tanya Byakuya

"Coba lihat deh…," Tarius memutar kembali rekaman saat Garganta nyasar muncul

"Hmmm, jadi mereka pun sudah bergerak…," kata Byakuya yang menjadi pemimpin ekspedisi

"Ah, Kuso taichou ngerti…,"

"Jadi bagaimana Mami?" tanya Sagitta

"Jadi, bisakah kalian berdua berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Nggak" jawab mereka kompak

"Hhhh, ya sudahlah… Besok akan kita susun strateginya… sekarang semua boleh istirahat…," Byakuya nyerah

"Cih, berarti besok semua harus nyamar ke sekolah ya…," kata Hito

"Yah… apa boleh buat…," komen Rukina

"Nanti aku yang akan mengurus jabatan di sekolah…," ucap Unohana

"WTH? Jadi semuanya emang harus nyamar?" tanya Ikakku

"Yup, biar nggak rusuh…," seru Iba

"Baiklah silahkan istirahat…,"

Semua Shinigami pun balik ke hotel n rumah masing2

_-TBC-_

* * *

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Selamat buat Yamashiro Ranmaru…Yaaah, harusnya aku apdet minggu lalu… tepat pas my lovely Byakkun ultah… Hueee, maap ya Byakushi… ini aku kasih Wasabi..," (ngasih wasabi berbotol2)

Byakuya : "…." (nggak ngaruh)

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Oke, gimana kalo cabe rawit…?" (ngasih cabe rawit sekarung)

Byakuya : "..." (masih nggak ngerespon)

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Siiip, coba poster Hisana" (ngasih poster Hisana yang cantik n besar abis)

Byakuya: "…" (blush)

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Yes! Ampuh! Oke… ini waktunya buat lanjutan balesan review…,"

-Masih dari **DiLLa5491Tarius**-senpai, udah di add Mi-chan 'kan?-

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Lanjut dari **Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu**-senpai… Nah itu yang dateng berjama'ah sudah terungkap di atas 'kan?"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : " Sekarang dari **YUKI-chan**. Eh, iya… iya ampun, singkirin Kirei no Hana-nya dulu dong"

-Abis itu dari **shiNomori naOmi**-senpai. Gaje? So pasti… hidup kegajean!!!. Trio itu? Noh, muncul di atas! Tapi chap berikutnya bakal muncul juga kok…,-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Oke seperti yang gue bilang sebelumnya, Maaaaaaaf banget buat yang belom kepilih jadi OC, ntar kalo bkin fanfict gaje lagi aku buka lowongan OC lagi… tapi jangan lupa do'anya ya…"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Sorry kalo di Chap ini OC nggak muncul banyak… Chap selanjutnya bakal sering muncul kok..."

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Oke, jangan lupa buat…,"

All : "Review!!!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Can You Give Me A Break?

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Huwaaaagh balik juga akhirnya saia…,"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Ckckckck… Nih fic udah membusuk gara2 lo nggak apdet tau!!!"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Huwaaaa, iya juga! Gomen minna-san! Saia nggak apdet2 ni fic… Saia bahkan menelantarkan satu fic saia yg multichapter juga… Padahal saia niat mo apdet nggak kesampean mulu… Merana diriku oh merana~…,"

-Nggak kesampean gimana?-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Yah, karena ujian mid semester yang berlangsung lama, juga rasa harap-harap cemas nunggu hasil… TAPI HASILNYA SEPADAAAAN!!!" *loncat2 gaje*

Ishikawa Chiaki-Kuchiki- : "Yah, mulai kumat gilanya…"

-Kenapa dia?-

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Saia senang karena kali ini dapet rank 1 lagi…..!!!"

-Yasud, Mri ngebales ripiuu…-

Ishikawa Chiaki-kuchiki ; "Pertama2 dari **Aya-na Byakkun****-**senpai… Ngakak? Syukur deh kalo suka…Ini udah apdet,"

-Lanjut dari **black_angel82**-senpai… Granatnya ntar Mi-chan kirimin… Mungkin nyampe pas hari kiamat *ditabog* Yap LANJUTKAN!!!*???*"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Berikutnya **ruki4062jo**-sensei… Hhe… Ksian Rukina dbikin OOC pas chap kmaren2… Sagitta kakaknya Tarius… Sayanya aja yang gila ngetik 'adeknya'…,"

-Kali ini dari reiyu-chan… Ini udah apdet…,-

Ishikawa Chiaki-Kuchiki- : "Ini ada dari **Yamashiro no shiori satetsu**-senpai… Iya, emang pengen dimunculin… Ntar muncul juga kok…"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Eh, sama-sama Yamashiro-senpai… Ntar saya bkin Shi aja panggilannya… Ini udah Update…,"

-Review dari **Hinaruto Youichi**-senpai, wakh, Byakuya mo dikasi poster Hisana pake bikini… Gimana nih Byaku?-

Byakuya : "…" *nosebleed*

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Jiah! Mimisan dia! Renji dikasi pisang tiga kwintal ama Byaku, tapi nggak jadi…,"

Renji : *Nyariin Hinaruto Youichi untuk protes n minta pisang*

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Oh, nanti akan dimasukin panggilan mereka, Lanjut dari **Tenshi_YuKi_KaMiMaru**-senpai… Mahapkan saia do'akan saia dapet ide fic baru! Dan ini udah apdet 'kan?"

-Oke, selanjutnya ripiu dari **shiNomori naOmi**-san… Hihiee… si Mi-chan kebiasaan manggil orang2 di ffn dengan embel2 –senpai gara2 dia masih orang awam… Jadi maklumi saja…"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Hohow… Buat semua yang nanya kenapa Byaku nggak marah dipanggil Kuso-taichou karena si Byaku udah pasrah ama nasib… Liat di chap sebelum2nya… dia udah pasrah 'kan? Nah, sekarang dari **DiLLa-5491Tarius**-san… Huwooooo!!! Mahapkan saia Dilla-san!!! Diperbaiki deh si Tariusnya… Tariuuuuus!!! Mahapkan saia!!! Tarius yang manis mau maapin saia khan???"

Ishikawa Chiaki-Kuchiki- : " Dari kazuazul-senpai… Katanya mo ngedaptarin OC, gimana nih, Mi-chan?"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Hmm, setelah dipikir ulang, boleh aja daptar OC tapi profil OC-nya harus menarik dan seru…,"

-Wokeh, **Armalita Nanda R.**-senpai… Kayak talkshow? Masa?-

Ishikawa Chiaki-Kuchiki-: "Last one, **Yui Hoshina**-senpai… Aduh, klo di chap ini belum bisa nerima OC… Coba chap berikutnya dan jangan lupa Profil OC-nya dibikin semenarik mungkin…,"

-Karena review udah dibales semua jangan lupa buat…,-

All : "RnR!!!"

* * *

**HANTU VS SHINIGAMI**

Disclaimer : Semua orang juga tau kalo Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo seorang, Silahkan kalo anda nggak percaya boleh bilang Bleach punya saya *Digaplak*

Chap5 : Can You Give Me A Break?

Warning : OOC, gaje, garing, ngaco de el el…

Saat malam menghampiri, Shinigami-shinigami yang sekarang lagi ngumpul di lobby hotel karena ada sedikit (baca:banyak) masalah yang terjadi. Rusuh banget! Banyak yang protes gara-gara pembagian kamar kemaren nggak jelas dan awut-awutan… Now, yang kebagian tugas nyusun kamar yang baru Toshirou-si-otak-error *diserut*… Huh, kebanyakan rumus dikepalanya tuh! Mereka semua heran ngeliat kertas penyusunan kamar yang disusun Adek-seireitei-yang-paling-disayang *digasak*

"Huooooooh! Susun kamar!!! Susun kamar!!!" tereak Ikakku

"Gyaaaa! Kok kamu sama aku sih, Yumichika! Kamu kmaren 'kan ama si Ikakku…," Rangiku ribut

"Nggak tau! Kamar gue yang kmaren udah penuh!" protes Yumichika

"Uapa? Gue ama si Baboon?" Iba kaget

"Lha? Kok gue nyasar ke kamarnya Isane, sih?" Hisagi nggak kalah kaget

"Hah! Gue ama Tarius? Yeah! Tarius, kebetulan… Aku harus membalaskan dendamku yang belon slesei!" cuma si Sagitta yang seneng ama penyusunan kamar yang baru

"Eh, aku sama Hito…," Rukina pasrah

"Terserahlah…," Hito cuek

"Hieeee… aku kok sama si botak? Nggak mau!" Yachiru cemberut

"Apa? Kau bilang aku botak? Dasar bantet! Pendek! Boncel!" Ikakku mengeluarkan Houzukimaru

"Hoooo jangan kau apa-apakan dia Ikakku…," ancam Kenpachi

"Hiiii, aku sama Zaraki-taichou… (ngeliat Kenpachi yang lagi ngasih deathglare) Bo,Boleh dituker nggak?" Shi (a.k.a Yamashiro) bergidik ngeri

"Apa kau liat-liat, pensil?" deathglare Kenpachi keluar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa…," kata Shi 'Daripada gue tidur ma tuh gepok, pas bangun gue dah bonyok. Apa kata mak gue ntar?' batinnya *A/N:Hueee! Maaf Yamashirou-san! OC-mu gue bikin ngawur!*

"Eh, kalo nyusun kamar yang bener dong! Masa' gue ama Byakuya?" protes Unohana *Jangan dihiraukan, sodara-sodaraku sekalian… Unohana nggak mungkin bilang kayak gitu, ini asli OOC banget!*

"Bodo' amat dah! Yang penting cepet slesei!" Hitsugaya nggak ambil pusing

"Ah, aku sama Shirou-chan…," kata Hinamori

"Benarkah? (ngeliat daftar) Wuaaaa! Ini kesalahan teknis! Kesalahan teknis!" Hitsugaya panik, padahal dia sendiri yang bikin *Bilang aja lu ngarep! –dibejeg Toshirou-*

"Every body, calm down! OK, I will rearrange our rooms again" Byakuya said

Semua longor nggak ngerti, air liur netes dimana-mana

"Eh, sampean ngertos?" tanya Rukina

"Ora ngertos aku e….," jawab Sagitta

Tiba-tiba author sarap nyasar dan masuk ke lobby dengan tidak sopannya dan menghampiri Byakuya…

*A/N : Ehm, Excuse me, sir…

Byakuya: Yes, what happen?

A/N : Did you know sir?

Byakuya : What about?

A/N : INI FIC BUKAN FIC ENGLISH!!! TAPI FIC INDONESIA!!! YANG BENER KALO NGOMONG!!! JANGAN NGAWUR LO! –tereak pake toa nyolongan dari babe-

Byakuya : -Nyengir- ~OOC BGT!~ XD

A/N : Maaf ya Byakuya-ku sayang! Telah membuat telingamu budek stadium akhir… Tapi, aku nggak bisa lama-lama disini, ntar yang nulis fic ini nggak ada… Chi-chan nggak mutu kalo bikin fic –sama aja kayak elo kale!- n babe gue udah rusuh tau TOA-nya yang buat pake solat Id ilang… So, I just wanna say, Good Bye my dear!!!*

Author sarap bin nyasar itu pun menghilang kembali dengan cepatnya mengalahkan shunpo-nya si Yoruichi *Ceileh,* Byakuya n semua audience pada cengo

"Oke, kalo gitu, mari mulai pembagian ulang kamarnya… Hito-taichou dengan Rukina-taichou, Sagitta dengan Matsumoto-fukutaichou dan Hinamori-fukutaichou, Unohana-taichou dengan Isane-fukutaichou dan Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Kira-fukutaichou dengan Yamada, Iba-fukutaichou dengan Hisagi-fukutaichou, Madarame dengan Ayasegawa dan Zaraki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou dengan Yamashiro-fukutaichou, Renji dengan Tarius-taichou… ada yang komplain?" jelas Byakuya

"Eh, Byaku-Chiki, Elo kapan munculnya?" tanya Hito

"Sembarangan! Lu kata gue makanan ringan?" protes Byakuya *Sadarlah, readers! Ini juga OOC!*

"Wokeh! Kalo gitu, Byakuya Kuchiki-sama yang terhormat dan terpandang, anda akan tidur dimana?" ledek Hito

"Aku? Aku akan tidur di Mansion-ku…," jawabnya datar

"Uapaaaaa? Mami curang!" protes Sagitta

"Guwaaaah! Kok gue ama Tarius, sih, taichou?" Renji ikutan protes

"Sutralah!" Rukina cuek

"Oke, nggak ada protes-protesan lagi, ayo balik ke kamar!" titah Byakuya.

Kemudian semua ngacir ke kamar masing-masing, takut dicincang pake Senbonzakura… Sementara Byakuya pergi mansion-nya bersama Rukia menggunakan Merceden Benz silver*Woow!*. Kenapa? Karena Rukia nggak boleh nginep di rumah si Jeruk… Alasannya sih, karena terlalu sering ngerepotin katanya. Padahal bilang aja takut sendiri di rumah *ditampol*.

* * *

**Paginya… Di sekolah Karakura High School**

Ichigo dan Rukia yang udah nyampe di sekolah sedari tadi lagi ngumpul sama Hinamori, Rangiku, Isane, Yachiru, Kira, Hanatarou, Iba, Hisagi, Ikakku, Yumichika, Renji, Tarius, Yamashiro, Hito dan Rukina…

"Eh, jabatan sekolah udah diatur Unohana-taichou kan?" tanya Hinamori

"Sudah…," jawab Isane

"Trus kapan rapat taichounya?" tanya Rukia

"Nanti sore… Semua divisi yang bertugas juga akan hadir di rapat ini…," jelas Rukina

"Trus soal garganta nyasar kmaren udah dilaporin ke Soutaichu?" kali ini Ichigo yang nanya

"Sudah… Btw Sagitta belom dateng ya?" Hisagi balik nanya

"Nggak tau… Nii-chan tadi nggak bilang apa-apa kalo mau telat…," komen Tarius

Greeeeek! Kali ini bukan Garganta nyasar yang terbuka… Tapi jendela-lah yang terbuka. Nampak sesosok makhluk nangkring di bingkai jendela

"Membicarakanku?" tanya Sagitta

"Kenapa telat?" Renji penasaran

"Heh? Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan kehidupanku?"tepisnya

Renji naik darah… Untungnya yang lain udah nahan biar Renji nggak ngamuk… Tapi masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah agar Sagitta yang nggak ngamuk… Bahaya! Keselamatan dunia yang menjadi taruhannya…*lebay mode ON*

"So, kapan rapat para taichou itu diadakan kalo kita nyamar di sekolah kayak gini?" Tanya Rukina

Kriiiik…

Kriiiik…

Kriiiik…

Band jangkrik ngadain konser tunggal…

"IYA JUGAAAAAA…!!!" semua panik

"Trus gimana?" kali ini Rukia yang nanya

"Yah, terpaksa ngadain rapat pas pulang sekolah…" keluh Shi

"Hah? Trus waktu istirahat dikemanain?" protes Tarius

"Ya… Harus dipotong waktu istirahatnya…" jawab Hito

All : "Huuuuuuuu…"

Pelajaran pertama diisi pelajaran Matematika oleh Byakuya-sensei. Yang pastinya rata-rata muridnya pada molor dikelas. Setelah itu pelajaran IPA dari Unohana-sensei dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran olahraga dari Kenpachi-sensei yang asli bikin seluruh murid menjadi korban kekejaman pelajaran tersebut… UKS penuh!!!

* * *

**Skip ke pulang sekolah…**

Yang lainnya sudah mengadakan acara masing-masing untuk mengguknakan waktu istirahat yang makin singkat karena akan diadakan rapat taichou satu jam lagi… Kali ini Sagitta, Tarius, dan Shi yang tersisa sedang berjalan di deken jajaran pedagang kaki lima *??* Tampak sebuah pemandangan tidak masuk akal yang mereka dapati di sebuah stand yang ramai… Karena penasaran, mereka menghampiri dan melihat stand yang mampu menyebabkan seluruh penduduk Jepang rela berdesak-desakan*lebay banget* Di stand yang ramai tersebut, yah, hanya stand yang normal… Dengan papan 'Sate Kacang khas Madura' tapi orang-orangnya yang abnormal…

Telah tampak pemandangan yang bias di deskripsikan begini ; Aizen yang sibuk ngembaliin uang kembalian di kasir, Gin yang lagi khusu' nyatet pesanan, Iblis yang sedang bakar sate, Tousen yang bermaksud nuangin kuah kacang ke mangkuk tapi malah nuangin ke kompor yang alhasil malah menghasilkan kompornya meleduk… Sagitta, Tarius dan Shi yang ngeliat pemandangan tersebut otomatis sweatdrop+jawdrop…

"Ngapain ntuh makhluk disituh?" tanya Sagitta

"Ngga tau… Tanya aja sendiri noh!" protes Tarius

Diluar dugaan Sagitta mempunyai sifat nekad luar biasa… Dia nggak segan-segan nanyain gituan doing ama makhluk2 di stand tadi

"Tunggu! Nii-chan beneran mau kesana?" cegat Tarius

"Ya iya dong, masa' ke neraka?" jawab Sagitta enteng

"Eh, jangan nanti nambah masalah aja…," Shi menengahi

"Ngga papa kok… Paling cuma pertarungan 'sebentaaaar' aja…"

"Akh, terserahlah"

Sagitta pun menghampiri stand gokil tersebut

"Misi2… Hmmm, eh, Zen! Lu ngapain disini?"

"Oh, Sagitta-si-Shinigami-baru tho… Nggak liat saia lagi jualan?" jawab Aizen

"Lho, kok lu tau nama gue sih?"

"Iya dong, saia kan ngeliat status Soutaichou di pesbuk kmaren…"

"Lha, kok bisa?"

"Ya iyalah… Saia kan orangnya maju…,"

"Trus kenapa harus jualan?"

"Karena saia nggak dikasi jajan ama mama kmaren…," *GUBRAK*

Sagitta sweatdrop

"Udah, ah saia sibuk nih, anak ingusan pergi maen sana!" usir Aizen

"Hheeee… Braninya kau!!! Mau 'main' sama saya ya?" (Auradark)

"Budeg ya? Saia lagi sibuk nih, pegi sono!" titah Aizen

TRANGG! Sagitta yang udah berubah jadi Shinigami mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya. Sayangnya ayunan pedangnya dihentikan oleh Tarius

"Minggir, Tarius… Ini urusanku…," perintah Sagitta

"Kalau Nii-chan mau bertarung, jangan disini, terlalu banyak korban…,"

"Cih, awas kau Aizen! Lain kali tak akan kuampuni kau!" ancam Sagitta

"Terserah, pedangku tak akan berhenti untuk menebas kalian…,' jawab Aizen enteng… Dibelakang udah ada Gin yang juga pasang kuda-kuda, Iblis yang menatap sinis mereka, dan Tousen yang sibuk benerin kompor tadi… Sementara itu Sagitta, Tarius, dan Shi pergi ke penginapan mereka dengan menggunakan Shunpo-nya…

**Penginapan Karakura Hotel…**

Semua divisi yang bersangkutan sudah muncul, kecuali Sagitta, Tarius, dan Shi. Yang lain sibuk bertanya-tanya kemana mereka pergi…

"Sagitta hobi banget dateng lambat!" komen Rukina

"Bodo ah, ntar paling balik lagi…," kata Hito

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang… Sagitta muka udah kayak tomat gara2 nahan amarah, Tarius santai aja apalagi Shi…

"Darimana kalian?" tanya Byakuya

"A, anoo, tadi pas kami sehabis pulang seko-…," ucapan Shi terputus

"Begini, tadi pas kami pulang sekolah, mampir ke toko buku dulu…," Tarius berusaha untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian di stand tadi.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita membuka rapat divisi kali ini…,"

* * *

***** Te Be Ce ***

* * *

**

Ishikawa Chiaki-Kuchiki- : "Pendek nan gaje khant? Ni anak stress makin gila aja…,"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Habisnya otak aku udah terkikis gara2 ujian… Lagipula ni laptop minjem dari papa yang minjem dari kantor *????* Dsini mkin jarang humornya deh, karena udah mo masuk pertarungan akhir… Mkin pusing saia…"

-Yah, chap depan mungkin bakal nerima OC terpilih yang profil OC-nya paling menarik, masalah jabatan mungkin bakal nempatin kursi ketiga divisi2 laen…"

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Yah, bagi yang senpai-senpai yang berkenan agar memberikan masukan dan saran ke saia yang masih awam dan dimohon kesediaan riviewnya… Juga bagi para senpai-senpai yang suda mem-fav fict nista saia *yang sangat tidak layak* untuk di fav… Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! *nangis terharu*

Oke, dengan semangat juang dunia fanfic yang tinggi, mari kita meripiu fic ini agar bisa lebih diperbaiki lagi!!!

RIPIUUU-NYA DONG!!!


End file.
